Honey Eyes and Melted Hearts
by Romeo'sLover0416
Summary: Seto Kaiba has found someone that not only deals with him, but has blown his mind. She is talented, smart, and brings out something inside him. She brings out his affectionate side. But there is someone else out there who wants her to for himself.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Burns!" Kaiba said as he stepped out of the elevator. Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp and one of the world's greatest duelist, was dressed in his usual black today as he walked towards the secretary. Ari Burns looked up, her brown eyes ready as her fingers twirled a black ball point pen in her finger tips. She was ready for anything he threw at her to do. "Get Mr. Garrison up her in my office NOW!" Ari, an inspiring woman of 24 nodded and picked up the phone. She was young woman; small and slender at 5'6" with thick brown curls that were always back in a bun and sweet honey brown eyes. Ari relayed the message to a jittery older man in the technology department before hanging up and rubbing her temples. Mr. Kaiba was in a rotten mood, that made her day automatically hell. Ari reached over, taking the phone as it began to ring. "Seto Kaiba's office." she said, listening to the gruff voice of another CEO. "Yes... hold on one moment please." That was so mono toned for her. Every day, over a thousand times she said those words in the same tone. It really did get old quick, however when the occasional crazed girl called it made things a lot more interesting. Ari hung up before pressing another button and saying, "Mr Kaiba, Lloyd Silver is on line one for you." There was a sigh on the other side of the two-way intercom.

"Oh kill joy." his deep voice groaned. Ari laughed lightly, disconnecting before going back to work. Her job was simple. Answer calls, run errands, coordinate events, keep her boss happy and on schedule while trying to relax with what little free time she had. And having any free times is extremely rare. Her eyes flickered up from her laptop when the elevator gave its familiar little ding. Mr. Garrison walked out, patting his bald head with his handkerchief nervously. Ari shook her head, giving him a silent warning before he walked into the Dragon Man's office. She felt so sorry for him. Mr. Garrison was already an anxious and complete nervous wreck even when things were going good. She figured now he was about to have a heart attack as seeing Kaiba was not in the best of moods today. Ari took her leave, never wanting to be around to hear these kind of conversations through the door and heading to the break room. Mr. Kaiba was going to need a bracer after this. Everyone believed that Mr. Kaiba was this horrible boss and a "disgusting excuse for a person" as one of the ladies on cleaning staff called in reality he wasn't that bad. There were good days, bad days, and then there were days he turned into Satan boss. However, Ari could bare with him. That is why she has been around for so long. She grew up with a drug addictive mother and an abusive father. Compared to them, Mr. Kaiba was almost a saint.

"Morning afternoon Ari." a small voice said. The brunette glanced down a the little black haired boy she has grown so fond of. Mokuba Kaiba smiled up at her and took another swing of his Pepsi can. Ari smiled back, starting up the coffee pot. There was something about the youngest Kaiba brother. He was warm, and brought such a sweet innocent light into the room. And when he smiled, Ari couldn't help but smile back. It was contagious. "Getting Seto some coffee?" Ari nodded and let out a laugh before pouring the hot liquid into a mug. Kaiba liked his coffee only one way, straight black. Personally, Ari hated coffee and never could understand why her boss and so many others drank it. But hey, if it kept you awake go for it.

"Yea, Mr. Garrison is in there now." the woman chuckled. Mokie winced and nodded in understand before taking another sip of his drink. Mr. Garrison has been in deep water for a long time. The two stood there, talking about how school was going on for him, some new cards he had for his deck and a girl in his class he has a adorable crush on. Her name was Meg, a little blond girl with a sweet heart and an amazing gift for singing. Ari knew that this girl had some pipes. She took Mokie to one of the girls school concerts and heard for herself. Moke went on and on about her, saying he never met someone like her. However, he had this belief that she didn't know he existed. "You should ask her out to dinner, or the carnival that is coming up this weekend in the park." The duo was walking back towards her desk as she attempted to give him a pep talk.

"I don't know..." Mokie as cut off as an extremely pissed off Garrison walked by, spitting out cuss words like a cobra. "Good-bye Garrison." Mokie murmured as Ari nodded in agreement. The two walked down the hall in silence before entering the large office. Kaiba was sitting there, hands on his temples and the look of irritation across his face. More irritated than normal. Ari's clicking heels caught his attention as he looked up and spotted the coffee. Deep in his eyes were some thanks for the decaffeinated relief as he sat back and looked at her. Ari smiled, remembering her first year working for him. It was always girl this, girl that and he held the coldest look at her. Now, he still had cold eyes but there weren't ice cold anymore.

"You looked like you could use some." she admitted, handing him the cup. Kaiba nodded and took the mug before taking a big swing of the liquid. Ari stood back, straightening her red silk blouse. "The preparations for the tournament in February are well underway. I have some scouts out in the streets looking for good duelist and taping their duels so I can analyze them and see if they are Kaiba Corp material. Along with the invitations being made, and not to worry, I will deliver Mr. Moto's and his gangs personally." Kaiba nodded, leaning back in his chair and looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She kept her eyes locked onto his, trying not to get lost in a sea of blue as she also said, "And I also am making sure that the blimp announcing the tournament is going to be ready." Ari handed him the files as Kaiba nodded again. Not a word, that was really good. Ari had proved herself over and over again when it came to doing her job and completely kicking ass in it.

"Thank you Ms. Burns, you may go." He said, opening the folder and taking another long sip of his liquid drug. Ari turned, giving Mokie a quick wink before turning and making her way to the office's large stainless steel doors. At the doors she stopped and turned to look over her shoulder. Kaiba looked up at her, and raised his eyebrow when she stopped to look at him. What he staring? "How does Italian sound for lunch? Your favorite?" Over the time she worked here, Ari had found out her bosses favorite meals, including Chicken Parm from the world class Bell's restaurant. Kaiba smirked, which was almost a smile as he nodded. Her looked at her one more time, almost contemplating something before shaking his head and looked back to the folder. Mokie laughed, going over to where he sat and did his homework while Ari disappeared into the main foyer. She sat down, sighing as the phone rang almost on queue. "Mr. Kaiba's office… yes please hold." She said, putting her person on hold. She sighed, digging into her desk to find the menu for the restaurant. She figured she get something to. After dialing the number, she listened to the dial tone before a friendly voice came onto the line.

"Belle's Restaurant! The heart of Italy in your stomach. What can I do for ya?" a thick Italian accented greeted her from as far as 5 minutes away. She laughed at Tone, one of her newest and more dearest friends ever since she got this job. Tony was a hearty Italian man, around the age of 45 with a wife and four beautiful kids. His eldest was 18 and then youngest 6, little Angela was a surprise. Ari loved babysitting the kids, and the eldest daughter always saw her as an older sister and came to her for advice.

"Hello Tony, what are you doing answering the phone?" she laughed, leaning back into the chair. She ran her fingers over the knots in her neck, desperate to message them out but not having the leverage to. She hadn't really had a day to relax, and most her days off she is at the nursing home with her ailing grandmother. When she was about 12 or 13, her parentd left her with her aging grandmother. They were food genius', and had a string of restaurants all over the world so they weren't at home as much as they could have been. So, her parents figured that since all her brothers and sisters were considerably older than her and out of the house, that her grandmother could take Ari in so they could continue their lifestyle. Her grandmother is a good woman, and raised her grand-daughter well. When she was around 16 is when the moved to Japan after her grandmother had her mid-life crisis late and realized she wanted to live there. It was tough at first, but she found friends there. His booming laughter made her smile as she waved off another temp trying to get in and see her handsome boss.

"Ah, little Arianna! What a delight to hear from you! Let me guess, dragon man wants the usual?" Tony asked, getting his voice a bit softer as Ari burst into laughter. Arianna was her real name. Tong and her grandmother were the only one who actually called her that and got away with it. Ari confirmed and selected her order from Tony's specialties before hanging up. Her day went on. She spent the afternoon answering calls, running errands around the office, and helped Mokie with his homework. He was working on a section of World History, and the ancient civilizations were Ari's specialty. The food arrived around one and she smiled as she paid the delivery boy. With the bag in her hand she knocked on the larger door with the blue eyes while dragon etched into the stainless steel. There was a come in, and she entered the door to be greeted by a deeply concentrated Kaiba. He was looking at his laptop, frowning as he kept clicking on something specific.

"Lunch is here." she said, coming over and setting his usual on the desk. he looked at her, and there was exhaustion behind his cold blue eyes. It wasn't surprising. Kaiba would pull all nights, constantly working and never taking time to relax and get some rest. He thanked her, which was a rare praise that Arianna kept close to her. It reminded her that he wasn't just a heartless drone. She then ran her fingers across her shoulders and said, "And a reminder Mr. Kaiba about the Fire and Ice Ball tonight. You are expected to attend. Kaiba froze, and then seemed to let out a silent groan. It didn't surprise her that he had forgotten all about the ball. Ari nodded and turned to leave before his sharp voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait Ms. Burns." She stopped and slowly spun around and looked at him. Mentally she prepared herself for the long list of tasks or berating she would get from him. He stood and came towards her. Well... that was a first. He was a good five inches taller than her, with broad shoulders and a seemingly muscular torso beneath his black shirt. She couldn't really tell. Mr. Kaiba circled her, looking her up and down as she followed him with her eyes. This was extremely awkward and she felt herself getting a tad bit angry with him. She was not some form of steak that he could size up before engulfing. As she opened her mouth to protest, her frowned and asked, "What dress size are you?" Ari raised her eyebrow, giving him the oddest look. She thought there was some unspoken rule about never asking a woman her size or age. Apparently Kaiba didn't get that memoo.

"I wear a size 6. Why?" she asked. She was curious about what wheels were running through his mind. They stood there, basically staring at the other. Ari refused to let him get her guard to go down just because he was handsome and had a knee weakening smirk. But there was something in his eye as glared each other down. Dare she say it was... kind of soft as he looked at her. Ari would admit it, he was extremely handsome. But she did not allow that to sway or alter her. She was must stronger than that, and held her ground as the two stared at each other for what seemed like the longtime without speaking.

"Because Ms. Burns, you are going to accompany me to the Fire and Ice Ball tonight." He said, turning sharply and going back to his desk. Ari stood there completely confused. He just told her she was going to this damn ball. No asking, just ordering her. She crossed her arms, glaring at him. He looked up from a paper noticing her reaction and the fact she hasn't left yet. "You are going, and I will pay you a bonus of 2,000 dollars if you do this." Arianna chewed her lower lip, looking at him as he went back to his work. The idea of that much money in her pocket was a great thing. She needed some new dishes and grandma could always use new clothes and books. Kaiba smirked and looked at her. "Good. My driver will pick you up at 7:30 sharp. Ho not keep me waiting." He seemed to threatened. Arianna frowned, and spoke back.

"Fine, I will do it." Kaiba smirked and put her head down. But Ari wasn't done yet. He was going to ask her, properly. "But you have to ask me, properly." Kaiba's hand froze from what he was writing. It was almost like he couldn't believe what she was saying. Normally she took her orders and went on with her job, but this time she was going to get a proper asking. After all, this wasn't an errand or a project. This was something from her down time. "And if you don't, I won't go. Sure, you might fire me and I will get a job somewhere else. But think about it.." She said, crossing her arms and smirking at him. "All you have to do is ask nice, and you won't endure the Pearlman sisters fighting over you like that did at that charity ball last March." The mention of the two spoiled sisters made Kaiba shiver for a moment. That was basically a disaster. Kaiba sighed. knowing she was right as he put his forehead against the desk.

"Will you please attend the Fire and Ice Ball with me, Ms. Burns?" Ari smirked, and laughed lightly. Kaiba looked up at him, and seemed angry before she nodded to him. She was just glad he decided to swallow his self pride enough to politely ask her. She gave him a smirk before turning on her heels and walked out of the office.

Around 4:30, a man in a suit with a cap in his hands emerged from the elevator. Ari was so caught up in the wrk she didn't even notice him until he cleared his throat. "Ms. Burns?" h said, causing her to look up. The chauffer bowed slighty and said,"I am your driver for this evening. If you please gather your things and I will take you home to prepare for the ball this evening." The secretary nodded quickly sorting things out and shoving some things in her bag. She told Kaiba she was leaving before following the man to the elevator and down to the car that was waiting for them. "Mr. Kaiba took the libraty of buying youa new outfit, including jewelry and shows. He also requests that you wear your hair in an elegant updo." He spokethrough an opened window, and was a very friendly elderly gentleman. It made her a lot more confrotable in that kind of situation. The ride to her small two story home was about fifeteen minutes. She thanked the driver and took the bags with her new things before walking up the door and into her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Persia, her beautiful Siamese kitten, greeted her with an excited meow. She laughed, tossing a squeak mouse for her before climbing the stairs. Her home was small, filled with warmth and welcome. Ari moved to her room, laying her new dress bag down across the thick blue blanket that lay across her bed. Her curiosity was eating at her as her fingers flicked the zipper of the bag what did he choose for her to wear. She prayed that is wasn't something slutty with no class. He had a tendency to draw those kinds of women towards him. She figured he liked the free sex. After all, he was a man and Ari knew he had a strong sexual appetite. So anything that was easy and with no attachments was more his style. Ari blinked a couple of times at the dress as she unzipped the bag. It was beautiful, elegant midnight blue spaghetti strap dress. It wasn't slutty, seeing it fell down to her knees and covered a good amount without hiding any f her beautiful feminine curves. Ari then moved to the jewelry. It was so beautiful! Sparkling diamond stud earrings, with a diamond rose pendent on a sterling silver chain and diamond bracelet nestled in a large black velvet box. Okay, she admitted it. Kaiba had an amazing sense of style. Arianna laughed, setting them down atop the dress. It looked so beautiful together. The young woman sighed, walking into her bathroom and starting the shower. Soon the hot water was steaming up the bathroom, fogging the mirrors and the frosted window. Ari sighed, slowly peeling off her work clothing layer at a time. The hot water was so soothing as she let it message her back and wash down her body. This was really nice. But her long shower was short lasted. She managed to wash her hair and was lathering on a layr of soap and body wash when the door was slammed open and a familiar voice echoed through the house. "The artist is in the building!" Claire Renoldi yelled from downstairs. Ari groaned, almost forgetting that she texted her friend earlier. Ari was hair illiterate, and knew nothing to do with her long locks beside put them in a bun or ponytail. So she texted Claire to come over and do something with the rats nest she calls hair. Ari laughed, washing off as she heard the bathroom door open.

"Hi Claire." Ari laughed, double checking to make sure all the suds were off. Claire chuckled and started to draw silly faces on the fogged mirror. "How is the studio collection coming along?" Her best friend was an artist, a pretty talented one. She was a contemporary artist, mixed with a fantasy twist. She loved doing fairies, and mixtures of the elements. She did some custom made card monster statues and paintings for those willing to pay.

"Same old same old. Now come out so I can do something with your hair. You got 30 minutes left." Arianna jumped, having completely forgotten about the time as she stumbled out of the shower. She was cursing up a storm as she grabbed her towel and began to quickly dry off. Claire was laughing, pulling out a curling iron and a army of bobbing pins to make sure her hairs gets up and stays in place. "Calm down girlie and come here. Let the queen do her magic."Ari shook her head, wrapping the towel around her slender body.

"Yet again, I don't know what I would do without you Claire." Ari laughed, coming over and sitting on the edge of the toilet. She turned to the side and Claire began her work. She took the hairdryer and a brush and started to dry her long natural curling black hair. Laughing, Claire shrugged her shoulders.

"You would probably spiral into a pit of despair and become a corporate drone of boredom." Claire said, drying a long lock as Ari laughed. She was right. Claire brought the insanity back into her life. She made things interesting. Random night trips to parties, and arcades, pillow fights and the occasional scare your ass off movie. She was the alcohol in Ari's tea, the thing that spices things up. But she was also her best friend, and the two had been peas in a pod since they were in diapers eating sand in the sandbox. "You know it's true. I mean, who else comes over with s'mores and dirty romance comedies on Friday nights when you don't have a date." Ari laughed and shook her head at the reminder of last Friday evening.

"Sorry sweetie. As much as I love the idea of dating, I don't really want to date anymore free spirit artist." Ari smiled, as her friend began to pin everything up. The up-do was so elegant, but with a bit of artist fun in it, with ringlets falling down and gracing her pale shoulders. Her hair took all but 20 minutes, giving her another ten to get ready. "If I am late, Kaiba might not give me the full amount." She said, rushing into the other room and grabbing the dress. She slid it on, and blinked a couple times. Damn…. This looked really good. Claire came in and whistled as she saw Ari zip up the dress.

"Hot mama! If I wasn't your best friend I'd kiss you right now." Claire laughed, flopping on her bed. Ari chuckled and shook her head. Oh, Claire was serious. The best friend was into women more than she was men, and already knew that if they weren't friends that Claire would be all over her.

"At least someone things I'm hot." She laughed, tucking her feet into the strappy black stilettos. Ari quickly applied her makeup, and slipped on the jewelry. Two minutes to spare, damn she could be quick. Ari managed to grab her clutch, which Claire put together for her and looked in the mirror. She blinked a couple times in shock. She looked so long and lean, and beautiful. Ari smiled and shook her head. It was so rare she ever looked like this. Claire smiled, coming up behind her with her black coat in her hands. She smiled, helping her best friend in her coat. The twosome stood there, looking into the mirror before Claire laughed.

"You look beautiful sugar bean." The door suddenly shook with quick knocks, catching both girls completely off guard. Ari jumped with fright, causing Claire to burst into laughter. Ari frowned, rolling her eyes before walking towards the door. "Don't worry sugar, everything will be alright." Ari looked back, getting reassuring thumbs up from her friend before she answered the door. There stood Seto Kaiba, hands in his pockets and a stoic look upon his face. He was in a black tux, with a blue tie that matched her dress. He was so tall and handsome even. But Ari was use to that, and didn't fully let it cloud her judgment. There was, however, something different about him tonight. He looked down on her, and there was the slightest widening of his eyes as he absorbed her looks.

"Miss Burns, you do look beautiful this evening." He pulled out a single rose from behind his back, his infamous smirk plastered across his face. Ari smirked, taking it and biting her lower lip. It wasn't a normal red rose, it was white. And it was beautiful.

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba, and since I am your 'date' for this evening at least call me Ari, okay?" She said, tucking the rose alongside her clutch. Kaiba seemed a bit shocked, not that much but almost like he was unsure what to say. Her smile was soft, but mischievous as Kaiba held out his arm.

"Then I must insist that you call me Seto. That seems appropriate don't you think?" he mused, leading her to the limo. Ari chuckled, looking up at him as the limo driver opened the door for them. He motioned Ari to go first, and soon climbed in after her. Now, Ari had never been in a limo before so this was all new to her. The interior was a plush black leather, with silver linings along the small counter that cradled a bottle of Champaign and two glasses. Ari looked around, in slight wonder for a moment before Seto began to chuckle. "Never ridden in one? He asked. All Ari could do was shake her head. She was still in slight wonder. Seto poured her a glass, handing it to her before pouring himself a glass.

"Tell me something," Ari said, sitting back in her seat and crossing her legs. Seto raised his eyebrow, taking a sip of his glass. "Why choose me instead of any of those other girls you probably have on speed dial?" Seto shrugged his shoulder, looking out the deeply tinted windows.

"You have a mind Ari."He said, never once looking at her. "You are one that I can actually hold a conversation with. You are intelligent, kind hearted, and dare I say very appealing to the eye." That was his only explanation as Ari sat there in slight awe. What he truly attracted to her? Or was he saying that to satisfy her curiosity for a moment. Ari accepted it, and smiled as she took a sip of her drink.

"You are also Seto."She mused, giving him a soft smile. Seto quickly turned and looked at her. Ari chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "You have a nice mind to, when you aren't at work." Seto laughed, the first time she had ever heard him do so. It was… pleasant. Arianna raised her glass, halting Seto's laughter as she said. "To the Pearlman sisters, may they bite their tongues and get over themselves." Seto laughed and nodded as their glasses touched and rung through the limo.


	3. Chapter 3

Arianna sighed as she looked out the limo. The hotel pulled into sight as the limo joined a caravan of cars waiting to let out their rich cargo. Kaiba sat across from her, eyes cold and placed anywhere but onto her. There was such an awkward silence as they waited their turn to get out and join the ball. Ari sighed reaching up and touching the rose pendent that he gave her to wear. It was indeed so beautiful. Seto' eyes seemed to flicker toward her. He must have seen the movement out the corner of his eye. "You like it?" He asked his voice much softer than normal. Arianna smiled and nodded, glancing down at the glittering diamonds. Seto smirked, his back straightening as he squared his shoulders. "I thought you would."Arianna laughed and turned, seeing the flashing camera lights outside the limo as it crept closer to the hotel entrance.

"They are my favorite. I have a tattoo of one." She said, turning to look out the window. Seto seemed to freeze before one of his handsome smirk spread across his features. Ari instantly know that was the wrong thing to say as she slowly met her boss's curious eyes. And it wasn't the cute curious that comes from small children. That look in his eye was extremely sexy, sending a small shiver down her back. He slowly scooted closer, his arm sliding around her on the back of the seat. Ari leaned back; inwardly groaning at the fact her back just hit the wall as Seto got closer.

"Is that so? Can I see?" He asked, his voice dropping half an octave as he moved closer. Something started to spark between the two, like electricity that shot into their skins as they sat there about 4inches apart. Ari could feel his breath on her lips, sending a shiver down her body as she looked at him. Her honey brown eyes melted with his ice blue eyes, and there was something shinning in his eyes. What the hell was it? It wasn't coldness, or even anger. It was something else. Arianna just couldn't put her finger on it. Arianna laughed, taking her hand and placing it against his chest. She pushed him back lightly, watching the amusement glint in his eyes as he slowly backed away.

"Sorry big boy, not any time soon." She mused, chewing her lower lip with a tender smile. Set laughed, shaking his head as he sat back in his seat. He was clearly amused at her banter. It showed in his handsome blue eyes. Ari didn't know she was blushing the palest of pink as she looked out at the hotel. "Any advice?" she asked, referring to the mob of camera crews and paparazzi that were ready to attack as soon as the door opened. Seto looked, seeming to have forgotten as their limo pulled up to the hotel entrance. He looked at her, his demeanor going back to his normal cold serious tone as he said.

"Take my hand, keep smiling and whatever you do, don't trip." He said. She didn't know if he was straight serious or if there was a hint of amusement in his voice. Ari nodded as the limo came up to a stop in front of the entrance. This was the time. If she could get past this part then the night should be a breeze. The door slowly opened and a wave of sound flooded into the limo. People were yelling out Seto's name and flashing the cameras in their faces. They all wanted a good photo or an interview with the youngest most powerful man in Domino. Seto got out nodding once in a while turning and reaching for her hand. Arianna took a deep breathing, smiling as she reached for his hand. Their skin touched and Ari felt a small jolt shake down her arm. Mentally she shook it off and climbed out of the limo with his hand guiding him. The flashing cameras nearly blinded her as Seto moved her closer to his own body. With one arm snaked around her waist, the two began walking down the red carpet. Ari was in slightly shock, but was soon smiling and holding her balance on her long stiletto heels. Her body tucked like a puzzle against his side. Wait… damn, was that muscle she felt? Ari placed a hand against his side as she felt the muscle moving and rippling as they walked down the carpet. "You are doing well." He whispered in her ear, his hand slightly squeezed her side. Ari couldn't help but smile wider, looking up at him as he glanced down at her. What was that, a smile? She swore up and down that he did smile at her as they left sea of photographers and entered the beautiful Fun Sway Hotel. Ari gasped softly, looking around as Seto lead her into the ballroom. It was like a fairytale. There were tables along the back wall filled with small finger foods and glasses of Champaign. The plates were sparkling crystal and the glasses were so clean that reflections shone back at the glass' shoulder. The ballroom was white marble, and there was a crystal chandelier that danced above them. It was so magnificent, bringing suck beautiful light into the room as the orchestra was placed in a corner filling the whole room with such beautiful music. Ari finally caught her breath, her hands seeming to hold a little tighter to Seto as she looked around. Set, clearly amused, chuckled and looked down at her. "You like?" His hand took hers, which was settled on the crook of his arm. All Arianna could do was nod. This was her first real high class ball and it was almost overwhelming. Seto opened his mouth to say something but a larger booming voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Kaiba! Ma Boy!" The voice kind of reminded her of Santa. It had a jolly undertone, and there was laughter when he talked. Ari turned, finding the source to be a big burly man in a black tux with a white tie. He has a bright red face, brown eyes and a receding hairline of string like grey hair. Seto chuckled, shaking his head as the older man came over and clasped Seto on the shoulder.

"Hello Mr. Andrews, I see you have found the liquor already."Mr. Andrews, who was one of the biggest movie marketers of the city, laughed and shook his head. It was obvious that he was on a buzz. It was probably because he had quite a bit before he came to the ball this evening.

"Yes, I believe this is the best wine they have had all these past 25years!"He stammered, laughing lightly as he stood before the couple. He then finally noticed Ari, and blinked a couple times before looking her over. She smiled, laughing lightly and welcoming him with a pleasant hello. He then laughed and extended his hand to her. "Ahh! And who is this radiant beauty that you brought with you tonight! She is indeed exquisite beauty to behold." The older man took her hand and slowly kissed the back off it before giving her a smile.

"My name is Arianna Burns. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Andrews." Her voice was sweet and soft as she shook his hand. Mr. Andrews got a big smile on his face and laughed.

"Well damn, this is the beautiful little secretary that you keep mentioning." He laughed, before blundering away. Arianna blinked a couple of times, not really believing what he just said. Seto, talking about her? That wasn't fully possible, endless he was talking about her in a negative way. But the way Mr. Andrews mentioned it, it sounded like her boss was speaking highly of her. Ari slowly turned and looked at him. Her face held such amusement, a smirk playing on her lovely red lips as she looked up at him. Seto seemed a bit shocked to, like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He gulped and chuckled for a moment before shaking his head. He was embarrassed. It was a new side of him that she had never seen. It was refreshing. The façade quickly returned as he straightened his back. His face returned to cool and calm as he looked around the ballroom. That is when he seemed to go slightly ridged. Ari frowned and slowly turned her head to where he was looking. Oh shit, the Pearlman sisters. Both bottle blonds with tight glittering dresses that came up a bit too high. Porsche was wearing a sparkling blue dress, dark midnight blue that showed a lot of leg. The 6 inch Stiletto heels she was wearing helped also. Her sister, Cecile, was in a black dress, with a low back and a swooping v-neck line that little to the mind to wonder. She was on 7 inch heels, wobbling as she tried to strut around to catch the attention of the big CEO's hornier sons.

"How can you women wear Stilettos that high and not fall on your butts?"Seto asked, taking her hand as they walked along the outside of the dancing crowd. Arianna laughed, shaking her head at the simple guy question. It was slightly cute that he asked something that simple.

"First, I think they were Dolce and Gabana heels. And it is a skill of woman, balance." She laughed, watching the girl wobble again before turning her eyes back up to her date. He was looking all around, eyes flicking to get a good idea of who was in the room. Arianna looked around to, seeing familiar faces that she dealt with all the times. It was a part of her job. She set up meetings, welcomed them into the office and interacted with a few of them on joint projects that their corporations had with Kaiba Corps. Ari smiled, nodding a couple times.

The night seemed to drag on. Seto seemed to only stop to talk to corporate executives. Most the talk was business, so Ari just held tight to his arm and smiled. She, deep inside, despised just being arm candy; but it was honestly better than the Pearlman sisters getting drunk, hanging all over him and making complete fools out of all of them. Arianna smiled, tucking herself against Seto, who in return held her tightly into him. It was really nice. The way he held onto her was hard but soft, and kind of protective. Ari smiled before another song was struck up by the band. It was sensual, with deep violin that would vibrate through her very core. She loved this kind of music. Her boss seemed to notice the brighter twinkle in her eye as the music permeated the room. Seto released his hold on her, and turned to face her. Ari raised her eyebrow, confused for a moment before he held out a hand to her. "Can I have this dance Ari?" The way her name rolled off her tongue sent a shiver down her spine as their eyes met once more. There was something, a connection maybe, the caught her attention as she nodded slowly.

"I would love to Seto." And for the first time since she started to work for him 4 years ago he smiled. Not that signature smirk that is spread across his lips all the time, but a genuine smile. Ari seemed to light up as he led her to the dance floor. She could see something different had come about him. He seemed happy. Seto lead her onto the dance floor and took her securely by the waist. Ari felt the breath being taken from her for a moment as he pulled her close. She placed a hand on his chest, gasping softly as she looked up at him. He looked down at her, smiling softly down at her. There was no way in the world she could deny the connection that bolted through her. Her skin tingled lightly as his hand clasped hers and held her around her waist. Ari placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling softly as he began to lead them. She knew to dance, because her grandmother took her to dance class with her when she was younger. But at this moment her mind went blank. She followed his lead, the music pouring between them and all around them seem to fade into the background. Now, it was just to two of them. Ari looked up at Steo, their eyes never once leaving each other as they waltzed around the ballroom. Many couples had stepped back to watch, and the Pearlman sisters, along with many other young women their age, were glaring with envy. Seto's expression is what surprised her the most. It was soft, almost loving as he looked down at her. Ari gulped and whispered, "You dance really well." They continued to waltz around the dance floor, and Seto tugged her closer lightly towards him.

"You really are beautiful Arianna." He whispered softly. Ari noticed how his voice seemed to drop a half an octave as he spoke to her in barely a whisper. Oh my god, he just called her beautiful. Ari smiled softly as Seto leaned in closer. What was he doing? Was he going to… Her thought was interrupted as he pressed his lips against her own. Yes, she was shocked at first, but his lips were so soft and warm. Ari gasped, her fingers curling into shoulder as their lips molded together. Yes, she has been kissed before but no one left fireworks exploding behind her closed eyelids. Arianna sighed and kissed him back, feeling the electricity spark through her body as Seto's hand moved down to hold her by the waist. The kiss deepened, and there were whispers began as Seto broke the kiss. There was a shine in his eyes, and he seemed almost breathless as his breath hit her lips. "So very beautiful." Ari slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him with large beautiful honey eyes. Seto bit his lower lip, confliction in his eyes. She didn't expect something like this to happen, and by the looks of it so did he. But now that it did happen, she wanted him to kiss her again. The song had ended long ago, and they had just been standing there, staring at each other.

"Um, I think we need to move." Ari whispered, snapping Seto from his trance. Seto looked around, taking her hand and leading her off to the side. They tucked into a corner and Seto took her into his arm. Ari laid her hands on his chest, feeling his heart began to pound against her finger tips. Seto sighed, looking around. Some people were watching them, but others were taking peeks out of the corner of their eyes at them. "Mr. Kaiba, I am so sorry." She stuttered, the electricity from the kiss still tingling in her system. He turned and looked at her, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Call me Seto, I told you." He whispered, tracing his fingers along her cheek. The touch sent chills through him. His hands were so soft, warm as they stared at each other. "And second, that kiss was me. So, it is I who should apologize." Ari shook her head, biting her lower lip. How could he apologize? The kiss was wonderful. Seto then straightened his back and looked out, his face turning back to the stern cold demeanor as he stepped back. "Come on. We have to go." He took his hand in hers and began to walk. She followed faithfully, looking around and not really knowing her cheeks were a blushing the brightest red. The limo pulled around, as Seto and Ari quickly slid them through the paparazzi and into the limo. Ari scooted in, taking a couple deep breathes as their door closed with a prominent bang. The limo lurched forward and then the awkward silence began. The two just sat there, arms length away as the limo proceeded down Main Street. Ari bit her lower lip, tucking her hands against her body as she glanced up at him. He sat there, quite with fist curled up and a cold look on his face. It was almost as nothing happened, or if he was angry that they shared that kiss. Ari looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by. The short 20 minute drive seemed to drag on forever before the limo pulled up in front of her house. The living room was on; Arianna was guessing that Claire left it on for her. Ari looked up, but the door was already open and Seto didn't budge. Ari climbed out, turning as she stood to full height as Seto said, "Good night Ms Burns." Ari nodded, biting her lower lip and said,

"Good night Mr. Kaiba." The door closed and the limo almost peeled away, leaving Arianna in the dust. She sighed, pulling the pins out f her hair as she walked up her sidewalk and to her house. So much was on her mind, but one thing was sure. She wasn't going to be sleeping well tonight, not with the feeling of Seto's lips still burning on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning at work was extremely awkward. Ari stayed far away from her boss, coordinating the tournament and answering the phone lines. She knew it was nothing, just an innocent kiss for the press there. It was all for show. Ari sighed, rubbing her temples as she sat at her desk. It means nothing, but felt amazing. Like her heart was lifted out of her chest and fireworks exploded around her backs of her eyes. The phone rang, making Ari jump and almost fall out of her chair as she scrambled to answer it. "Hello. Seto Kiaba's office." She said, calming her heart from the fright. There was laughter on the other end of the line.

"Scare ya?" Claire asked. Ari cursed under her breath and sat back in her chair. "So listen girl, That carnival in the park is coming up and I am expecting to see you there. I am doing face painting and if you don't come I will hunt you down and paint a penis on you face in your sleep."Ari almost forgot this Saturday was the Domino Harvest Festival. "Ari, you are zoning again."

"Sorry Claire." She said. She wasn't on her 'A' game today. "You know I will be there. I am taking Mokuba." Arianna saw her boss beeping in and she said, "Hold on Claire, Dragon Man is on the other line." She quickly pushed the button and greeted her cold boss with a pleasant, "Yes Mr Kaiba, what do you need?"

"Come in here now." She said, his voice ice cold. Ari grabbed a notebook and pen, knowing he was about to lay a lot on her. She straightened her blue blouse and pinstripe black pants before entering the office. Seto Kaiba was leaning on the edge of his desk, knuckled white from gripping the edge so tightly. He watched her, eyes narrowed and full of an ice blue glare. Air came and stood in front of him, pen ready as their eyes met. She waited for him to speak. She wasn't, however, prepared for what happened next. He walked forward, cupping her face and kissed her again. Ari was not prepared for the slight explosion from her lips. The kiss was over before she knew it as he looked down at her. They stood there, so close for a moment.

"What was that for?" she asked, knowing full well that he didn't have those feelings for her. HE seemed frozen for a moment before moving back to his desk. His fist were curled as he went and sat down. Normally things were said and down, but there was a long awkward silence between them. She looked down, bit her lower lip and just waited.

"An experiment. You may leave." His voice wasn't as hard as he sat back in his hair. Arianna, who still sat in shock, nodded and turned for the door. She needed to get away from him. That kiss was amazing. It took her breath away, and he was so handsome. One would think after working for someone for over two years that they would know what someone was capable of. But Ari was still shocked by some of the things Kiaba should do. And now that he kissed her, she needed to run. "Miss Burns." Ari froze; her heart stopping as she slowly turned to look at her boss. He was looking at her, eyes slightly softer and a hint of a smile on his lips. "Would you mind accompanying me to the festival this week-end?" She blinked a couple of times in shock. Was he asking her on a date? She would admit that last night was lovely. But she couldn't fall in love with this man. He was her boss! Although so many thought conflicted in his mind, she nodded.

"I don't see why not." She was unaware of the blush that flourished her cheeks as Kiaba smirked. The silence turned awkward once more before she said, "Alight…well…just…call me if you need me." With that she left, and her heart seemed to beat regularly again. She sat down, outing her head set on and beeped in Claire on the line. "I just got asked on a date." She said, still in slight shock form the confrontation with her boss. Claire shrieked on the other end of the line and seemed to knock something over.

"Oh my god! Please tell me you said yes! You haven't been out in so long because of that bastard of a boss."She said. Ari chuckled and rubbed at the back of her neck before getting out some paper work.

"See that's where the irony is." She paused. There was silence as Claire waited for Ari to finished her sentence. "The bastard boss is the one that asked me." There was silence then a quick 'Ill be over soon.' And before Ari could stop here there was a click. "Claire…Claire?" She groaned, rubbing her temples as Mokuba walked out of the elevator.

"Hey Ari." How was the ball last night?" the young woman froze. The images of the pleasant conversation, their waltz and their kiss flashed before her eyes. "Cause Seto wouldn't tell me a damn thing. He just ran to his room and slammed the door."Ari raised her eyebrow, a silent warning about the 12 year old cursing in front of her. Arianna then chuckled nervously as she quickly sat up. How was she suppose to describe one of the most romantic nights of her life with her cold irritating boss as something that wasn't a big deal. Mokie grinned up at her as Ari struggled for the words.

"It was a pleasant evening." She said, regaining her composure. "Seto was surprisingly a gentleman." Something she said made him smile even bigger. Was it gentleman? Pleasant evening, maybe? "What?"

"He asked you to call him Seto?" Mokuba grinned. Sir nodded, not knowing the reason behind her little friends grin. Mokuba then laughed, came behind the desk and hugged her. "Thanks Ari." He then scrambled into the office and closed the large stainless steel door. Ari sighed, leaning back in her chair as an IM message popped up in her laptop. It was Kiaba, asking her to confirm tomorrow's meeting with the director of the Domino Arena to discuss the first rounds of the tournament will be held there. She answered back, and was soon on the phone waiting to get off hold with the director and annoyed by the damn hold music she was listening to. After about 20 minutes, the confirmation was made. And not a minute to soon.

"ARIANNA BURNS!" a yell came, as the elevator sprung open. Ari winced as Claire came bursting out of the elevator. Her best friend, with her re streaked hair and blazing green eyes, came rushing over to her. Paint smeared on her cheeks and smock told Ari she left in the middle of a painting. "You accepted a date from him!" Ari shushed her, looking at the door to make sure Kiaba didn't hear them.

"Damn it Claire, these walls are paper thin. Stop yelling." Ari begged. Claire sighed, pulled up a thick blue lobby chair to sit across the desk from Ari.

"Sweetie, I understand that you haven't been on a date, but why him!" She quietly exclaimed. "If you really wanted a date, I can hook you up." Ari chuckled and shook her head. Every time Claire hooked her up, it was with one of her artist pals that made exquisite painting while on Mary Jane or some other strong drugs. "With all the love in the world Claire, I don't need another one nighters that will steal my toaster." And with that, Ari went on to tell her about the ball, where he basically swept her off her feet. From the limo banter to him kissing her on the dance floor. Claire listened, jaw dropped and she was in complete disbelief.

"Damn honey…that is a lot to take in." She sighed, and took Arianna's hand. "I don't want to see you hurt again honey." Ari knows what she is talking about, and that was one of the worst experiences of her life. She hated to remember that and hated to remember him.

"I will be fine Claire. It is one date and that is all." Ari reassured. Claire nodded, conceded in defeat as Ari answered the phone real quick and transferred the call. "Alright, now go before you get me fired." The two hugged and Claire stood and walked towards the elevator. She paused, screaming out a vulgar word before sliding into the closing elevator. Ari slammed her forehead into her palm, knowing Kiaba heard that. Sighing, the secretary looked at the time. 1:30 pm. Damn..this was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

The Domino Fall Festival had a great turn out this year. Throughout the park was swarmed with adults, children and couples all enjoying themselves with local vendors and park games. Clowns, bobbing for apples, merchandise vendors from local business, inflatable bouncing houses and so much more. Ari smiled as she looked around the decorated park. She was waiting for Kiaba by the fountain, which was the proud center of the festival. Decorators had taken arrangements of orange, red and yellow blossoms and used them to decorate around the fountain base and even had some flowers floating in the water. It was a very pretty sight. She was dressed to welcome fall as well, with dark wash flared jeans, brown boots with an orange long sleeve v-neck sweater. Her thick curls were back in a braid with some flowers Claire had insisted on braiding in. She said something along the lines of it making her look more delicate. Ari shook her head, eyes watching the water dance as she attempted to calm the racing in her heart. She wouldn't deny that she was nervous. This was her first date in almost a year, not to mention it was to her boss! Ari exhaled slowly, digging into her pockets t pull out a spare penny. Slowly, Ari turned her back to the fountain and clenched her eyes shut. She needed a little luck for this. She silently made her wish, kissed the little coin and tossed it behind her into the fountain. Her eyes remained closed until a voice interrupted her thoughts. "What you wish for?" Ari opened her eyes to see Seto and Mokuba Kiaba watching her. Ari chuckled, blushed at being caught as she regained her composure.

"If I tell you, it won't come true." She retorted, taking the only couple steps to join the brothers. Seto's ice blue gaze met her honey ones as they stared at each other for a moment."And I don't think I would tell you anyway." She teased back. Seto chuckled, digging into his back pocket and handing some cask to Mokie.

"Go have fun, and keep your cell phone on." Mokuba nodded, taking the money and hugging Seto before running off and join his friends. Seto turned back to Ari, crossing his arms over his chest. "How are you?" Turning, the two began to walk side by side. They passed by a couple stands, children avoiding them as they darted around in a spasm of giggles and yelling.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." She said, giving him a charming smile. Seto nodded, looking around for a moment before glancing back at her. A breeze rustled the leaves, giving noise to their awkward silence.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked. Ariana looked at him and slapped a hand over her mouth. Not only was the almost lost look on his face priceless, but the breeze had pinned a leaf in her hair. Ari giggled, stopping him as her eyes shone with laughter. Seto's brows furrowed as he demanded. :What the hell are you laughing at?" Ignoring his sharp tone, Ari reached up and took the leaf from his hair.

"I am guessing you don't come to these often." She mused, giving him a smile. Set shook his head, blinking a couple times as Ari's hand slid in his own. "Okay, Take my hand, keep smiling and whatever you do, don't trip." Seto smirked, amused at her play on words as he intertwined their fingers together. Ari figured she start him off slow, browsing the vendors and getting something to eat. It took a little time, but Seto was starting to relax and let loose. He smirked, which a smile in his book. Ari guessed it was as close as she was going to get to a smile. Their conversation flowed so easily, bouncing between the upcoming tournament, Mokuba's need for a math tutor, and her family. She spoke fondly of her mother, father and four other siblings, where she was the baby of the five. Seto listened, and it was only a moment for her to pull a picture out of her wallet to show him. "My brothers, Michael and Adam, with their wives a kids, my sister Raquel and her husband. She is actually expecting twins in the spring. And that is my sister, Sari." Seto looked over her shoulder, watching as Ari pointed them all out. Her family looked a lot alike, dark haired with bright and happy smiles. There were a couple varieties in eye colors, but they all looked so happy together.

"You have such a nice family." Seto whispered. Ari turned her head, almost hitting him in the process. He was so close to her, their bodies almost touching and their faces only centimeters apart. She could feel his breath against her lips, which damn near sent her heart in a tizzy. But she remained calm, giving him a beautiful smile as she said,

"Yea. I love them all so much But Mama, Daddy and Michael moved to Italy to manage their chain of high end Italian restaurants, and all the others live in England still." Her voice fell a bit, but she looked back up at him with bright eyes. He knew she had stayed in Japan after her overseas internship was over, but she never really told anyone where she hailed from. "I guess I will get a chance to visit eventually." Seto nodded leaning in a bit as someone interrupted them.

"Come one! Come all! Knock down the milk bottles and win a prize." There was an eager older man announcing his booth game. It seemed slightly annoying. "You sir, with the pretty girlfriend in orange, come win her a prize if you can." That man brought the two out of their moment, both heads turning and looking at him. Well, Ari was looking while Seto shot him a glare. "Come on sir. You look like a big strong young man. Win your lady a prize by knocking over these bottles." Seto looked down at Ari and smirked before walking over and handing the man a few dollar bills. The game was simple, throw three balls and knock down the bottles. If they are knocked down in the first shot, the prize is a medium chibi duel monster plushy; if knocked down with two and the prize was smaller and if all three balls were used then the prize was a keychain. And if none were knocked over, then you were just shit out of luck. The man grinned, handing the three baseballs to Seto as Ari stood to the side. She laughed, enjoying him letting loose a bit as he looked over at her and shot her a playful wink. Arianna smiled, watching as Seto took aim and threw with a strong arm. The milk bottles made an echoing smack as the baseball slammed into them, sending them all scattering off the pedestal and clanking on the floor. Ari laughed, clapping at Seto's success. He pointed, choosing the medium sized blue eyes white dragon chibi as his prize. The man handed it to him, and Seto held it out to his date. "Here." Ari smiled, looking at the little chibi before wrapping It tight in her arms. It was almost like a little reminder, that even though he was a big bad dragon man, he had a cute and cuddly side to him.

"Aw, thanks." She laughed. Her eyes were teasing as she said, "I think I will call him Little Kiaba." Seto smirked and shoved his hand back into his pockets. Slowly, they began to walk again. Side by side, with their arms brushing against each other, they strode towards the main stage. Local bands had played, with a DJ doing cake walks in between the bands. At the moment, they were doing the winners of the chili-cook off. The sun had sunk lower in the sky, slowing the lights to brighten up the festival but with the temperature starting to drop steadily into the 40's. Shivering, Ari tugged the plushy tighter to her as they stopped to watch the last cake walk. Mokuba, with an arm ful of prizes and goodies stood by his numbered cone with a large grin. When he spotted the two, he waved as franticly as his arms could let him. Ari couldn't help but laugh, waving back to him as Seto did. But instead of putting his hand back in his pocket, he reached over and grasped At around the waist. She burst into giggles, feeling the unintentional tickle of his fingers as he tried to make his move. His arm quickly retracted. "Sorry Seto I am really ticklish." The CE billionaire smirked, seeming to tuck that information away for his enjoyment as he reached back around and wrapped his arm securely around her. Ari looked up at him. She'd never seen him like this. Calling her by her name, holding her hand and having the look of affection and lust in his ice cold eyes. In a way, it was completely creepy to see him like this. But she smiled and turned, watching Mokuba circle around the cone with a look of concentration. He was determined to win. And she believed his main focus was the fact it was a large pumpkin spice cake shaped as a pumpkin with orange cream cheese icing and black gel to draw in the face. The music stopped and Mokuba claimed his stake at the number 17 cone. The announcer picked up a basket and rustled the paper around to mix it up. Ari smiled as he went around the crowd and choose an expecting mother to pick the winning number. "And the winner is, cone 17!" he announced.

"Yes!" he screamed, almost dropping his stuff as he bounced up and down. Ari laughed while Seto only smirked his approval.

"Way to go Mokie!" Ari cheered. Another body came up beside her, whipping her hands on her hand towel.

"He win sweetie?" Claire asked. Ari nodded, pulling Seto's hand and grabbing his attention. He turned, first looking down with a questioning smirk. Claire much have noticed, cause she looked over Set and grinned. "Hey, you plan on doing the mattress mambo with Ari?" The dark haired girl paled and wiped around on the artist.

"Claire!" she exclaimed. The other woman grinned almost evilly back at her and started to cha cha in place. Ari groaned, slapping a hand over her eyes at the embarrassment. Seto Laughed tugging Ari closer to him.

"Tempting actually." He answered. Ari was now red from her hairline to the tips of her toes as Claire burst into laughter. Ari knew the two were only having a little fun, as embarrassing for her she would accept it.

"Good one. I am Claire." She said, holding out her hand for the introduction. Seto took her hand and shook it.

"Kiaba. Nice to meet Ari's best friend." He said. Ari looked in time for Seto to kiss her forehead in comfort. "Well she is entertaining." She nodded, watching Claire run of to where a friend was calling her. Replacing her was Mokuba, who had managed to get a bag for his prizes and the cake in his arms. "Hey, look like you had some serious luck tonight." Kiaba said fondly to his younger brother.

"Yea." He eagerly agreed. The trio began to walk towards the parking area where the Kiaba driver was waiting for them. Ari and Seto walked side by side, his arm wrapped around the small of her waist while she tugged the stuffed blue eyes tighter to her chest. Mokie was walking in front of them, yelling bye to some of his friends as he proudly displayed his winnings in front of him. "Do you need a ride home?" he whispered in her ear. A small shiver went down her back as she blushed and looked up at him with a charming smile.

"I am good. My car is over there." She pointed to the simple F150 truck with the Kiaba Corp parking pass on the back window. Kiaba nodded, veering off to walk her to her truck. The couple blended well into the cars as they came to the truck that Claire had ended up naming 'Moss' because of the odd paint job. Ari turned pressing her back to the driver door. "I had a good time tonight Seto." She said, with a warm smile. The CEO shoved his hands in his pockets and smirked at her. There was silence for a moment as he swiftly leaned in a kissed her cheek. It didn't last but a few seconds but left her cheeks flushed and tingling.

"See you are work." He said. Ari gave him a charming smile as she replied.

"See you then Seto." He smiled at her before going over to where Mokie was waiting in the car. She turned, laughing softly as she unlocked her truck and climbed in. This has to be the best fall festival she ever been to.


	6. Chapter 6

When she returned to work on that Monday morning, Arianna was pleasantly surprised to see two roses, one orange and the other red, laying on her desk and tied together with a cream colored ribbon. She smiled, laying down her bag and reaching to pick them up and bring them to her nose. They smelt lovely, fresh as the supple petals kissed her upper lip and the scent wafted up into her nose. Laying them back down, Ari smiled as she picked up the card beneath them and read the scrawling black handwriting. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, I hope we can do it again soon. Seto." She whispered, about turning then shades of red. There had to be some connection between them, or else he wouldn't have signed the damn card with his first name. Sighing, the day was already beginning wonderfully as she sat down and shrugged off her chocolate brown blazer. In the spirit of fall, she wore a chocolate brown suit with a deep orange blouse and a golden necklace her mother sent over from Italy for Christmas. She pushed her hair back, wearing it down today as she heard the phone ring. Time to get started, she took her headset and slid it on her head, opened her laptop to the multiple emails for Kiaba accounts and then pressed the blinking red button. 'Kiaba Corp, Seto Kiaba office how can I direct you?" The other end of the line was the chairmen of Domino Stadium. He wanted to confirm that the beginning of the match was going to be there, and to make reservations to the private rooms. With the tournament only three months away, Ari wanted to make sure that the Stadium was going to be theirs that first week of February. With the information exchanged, she smiled and thanked the man before hanging up the phone. The calls then continued to come in, some more personal ones and others were business calls. What actually angered her was the Pearlman sisters called multiple times, and after Ari took a message from them the fifth time, she actually hung up with an audible groan. They were persistent, she would give them that.

Time slipped by, and she didn't even notice that the clock was going on one in the afternoon. She was face buried in planning; making sure that everything was taken care of for the tournament and a upcoming tech meeting to get approval on the new dueling disks that were going to be used during the tournament. Ari scribbled something down, looking at an email about the meeting times when a hand was placed on her back. She yelped, spun her chair around and looked at wide eyes up at her boss. He stood over her, his arms crossing over his chest as he slowly raised an eyebrow at her. "Please don't tell me you are still ticklish there?" He asked, clearly amused at her rather flamboyant reaction. Arianna frowned; shaking her head as she pushed her head set off her ears and let it hang around her neck.

"Not at all, you just frightened me. This head set does cancel out noise believe it or not." She said, motioning to the black contraption that hung around her neck. He would nod slowly, reaching down and taking the headset of her neck and tossing it on the desk. She watched him, curious as he then took her bag off the back of her chair. Her eyes narrowed as he walked around her desk and towards the elevator. "Mr. Kiaba…that is my bag!" She proclaimed, standing up and coming around the desk. He smirked at her, holding it in a firm grip as he said,

"I know…and if you ever expect to see it again…you will do what I ask.." He grinned rather sadistically as the elevator started to come up to their level. Ari stepped forward, coming closer to him as she was thinking of the best way to snatch her purse from him.

"And what is that?" She asked, within reach as she almost was able to snatch her bag. The elevator rang, and Kiaba quickly back stepped into it. With his free hand he held the elevator door from closing as he looked right into her eyes. That chilling look almost made her gasp, as he was actually taunting her with a ransom of her own property. He motioned her to come into the elevator, and she did rather swiftly. She almost tackled him, her arm out and reaching for the purse as he dodge her and she almost crashed into the back of the elevator. Catching herself from hitting full force to the wall, she exhaled and turned to look at him. He was clearly enjoying himself, holding the bag out after pressing the ground floor button on the elevator. "Mr. Kiaba…my bag...please." she was clearly not in the mood anymore. His laughter shocked her into not moving as he handed it out towards her.

"Your actions truly are amusing, thinking you could tackle the bag away from me." He chuckled. Her eyes narrowed slightly, as she slipped the bag onto her shoulder and held onto the strap for dear life. Looking at him, she tilted her head and felt some of her hair fall across her cheek bones.

"Glad I could be of entertainment." She replied rather sarcastically. Her eyes met his, as she raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Now, what exactly was the point of that other than to annoy me?" She asked. After the ball, and especially after the carnival, Ari felt a little more at ease around her boss when it came to her sarcasm and the playfulness between them. And it was obvious that Kiaba felt the same, or else he would have never done what he just did with a laugh. Seto shrugged, his face falling back into the stoic position as he then turned his back to her.

"We are going to lunch Miss Burns. I figured around noon when you did not come in and ask what I was in the mood for that you were buried deeply into your work. So, I decided to kidnap you purse and take you out to lunch." He said that with such a monotone voice, which deep pitch actually sent a shiver down the young woman's spine. Arianna gulped, looking at him and then felt like laughing. She chuckled, taking a few steps until she was side by side with him. She knew this game, especially with Kiaba. He wouldn't be forward in cases like this, but flaunt his power as her boss and make her go to lunch with him. The same thing happened with the Fire and Ice ball the past week.

"Mr. Kiaba, if you care to ask me on a lunch date then why not just come out and ask. I don't bite." She teased, looking directly at the elevator doors as they were coming closer to the ground floor. Kiaba tensed a moment, knowing he was caught in his little scheme as she heard him whisper a curse word under his breath. She smiled to herself, glancing at him out the corner of her eye. He didn't move to look at her; his lips were pursed in a tighter line as his hands actually flexed a bit before he smirked. Looking at the door before he could catch her, she heard the rustled of his collar as he turned to look at her. He reached over, brushing some of her hair back and behind her ear to expose more of her profile to him. She exhaled silently, his fingertips leaving a little shiver running over her skin as she waited for his answer.

"Will you please attend this lunch date with me Arianna? It would be nearly cruel to leave me sitting at a table alone." His voice was softer, actually showing some scent of emotion as she turned and looked up at him. His hand remained cupping her cheek as the floor countdown hit the 3rd out of 100 floors. She looked into his handsome blue eyes, as she was blushing the slightest shade of red as his question seemed genuine. What was this side of Kiaba she was seeing? And why, deep down, did she absolutely love it? As the doors dinged opened, showing the bustled lobby of Kiaba Corp and the tall elegant Blue eyes statue that sat roaring in the center of it, Arianna smiled and then said,

"I am not a cruel person Mr. Kiaba." There was laughter in her voice as she looked at him out the corner of her eye. He smirked down at her, holding out his arm which she happily took so he could lead her out the elevator so others could step in and go about their business. His long strides led her forward, and it took two of her steps to meet the larger man's stride as he led her out the front doors where a black Kiaba Corp car was waiting for them. He opened the door, and Ari ignored the stares as she got into it with her boss. Some were confused, knowing that she was his secretary and wondering if the classing cliché of boss and secretary was true between the duo, and others were a bit shocked that the cold Mr. Kiaba was actually taking a woman anywhere. It seemed to the public that he had no time for lunch, dates or women. Arianna knew the truth. As much as he was a busy man, he did know at least how to relax. Sitting back in the car, she watched him slid in and then slams the door shut rather roughly. She didn't say anything, but felt sorry for the poor door for just doing its job. "Where did you have in mind?" She asked, curious where he wanted to take her on this supposed date. He just smirked, motioning for the drive to start as he sat beside her.

"There is a place near the Domino docks. Very nice seafood place, and one of Mokuba's favorite places to go for his birthday." He explained, as the car pulled away from the office and started down the heavily trafficked streets of the city. Arianna laughed, having heard of this place as she turned her head away from his handsome blue eyes to the buildings that passed.

"Won't he be a bit upset that we are going without him?" She asked.

He just shrugged, "Probably."

Ari laughed, leaning back in her seat and looking out the window with her hands in her lap. She could feel his arm move from beside him, and reached over the back of the seat and settle on her shoulders. She didn't question it. She loved the feel of his muscles wrapped around her and holding her tight. He lightly tugged, and she went with it while sliding closer until their sides were pressed tightly together and his arm snug around her shoulders. Leaning her head to the side, she nestled it against his shoulder and sighed. The official boss and secretary titles were now officially thrown out the window. They were Ari Burns and Seto Kiaba, and she was on a lunch date with him. That actually brought fluttering butterflies from the ball coming back into her stomach as she tried so hard to fight the smile she was brewing. Kiaba leaned down, burying his nose into her hair and actually inhaling. Ari turned, looking at him as she looked at him with a slightly confused and almost creped out look as she had caught him doing that. "Did you just sniff my hair?" she asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

At being caught, he only smirked and slipped his arm lower down so it was wrapped around his waist. He tugged her rather tightly against him, her hands lightly planted on his chest as he came to look into her eyes with their faces hovering close together. She found her heart almost stop, her eyes widening as she looked up at him. He smirked and whispered, "You smell like cinnamon and apples, I noticed that at the festival. It is really nice." Ari smirked, looking up at him as she then answered,

"My shampoo. Suave." She felt his lips coming closer to hers, as her fingers curled tightly into the front of his shirt. That kiss they shared back at the ball, even at the festival made her excited for the kiss she was certain he was about to give her. His spare hand reached up, brushing his fingertips over her cheek before cupping her cheek and tracing her lips with his thumb.

"Delicious." He whispered. She chuckled, accepting his lips against her own. His kiss was just a searing and beautiful as the first time he ever kissed her in the middle of all those people. She molded her lips back against his, her fingers clutching lightly at her waist as her down held the front of his shirt. With her eyes fluttered closed, she heard him give a little moan as his tongue traced over the bottom of her lip for permission. She was glad to oblige, but the car rolled to a stop before she could. Breaking the kiss, she inhaled and turned to look why the car had stopped. They were at the docks, and the driver was patiently waiting for them to finish before announcing,

"Mr. Kiaba, Miss Burns, we have arrived." He said. Ari blushes a little, knowing that they might have been watched as she turned and looked back at Seto. He slowly nodded to the driver, leaning in and stealing one last kiss before opening the door. Arianna laughed, taking his hand and letting him help her out the car. She laid her hand on the crook of his elbow, walking beside him as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Arianna…be my girlfriend." He whispered sharply. She couldn't tell if it was a command or a question from him. Hell, for all she knew it could be the same damn thing. Ari chuckled, leaning against him as she inhaled and made a thinking face. Turning her head, she looked at him and leaned against him before whispering,

"I think I might enjoy that." She whispered. Seto smirked, walking her into the restaurant and indicating with his fingers that there two to be seated. Arianna felt her back straighten as she stood with her head held high. After all, she was now officially the girlfriend of Seto Kiaba, she had to at least look the part.


	7. Chapter 7

Being the girlfriend of Seto Kiaba was not an easy task. Ari quickly found that out after the failure of trying to keep their relationship a secret from the press. The first two weeks of their relationship was a private paradise. Ari found herself enthralled with the Seto she rarely saw in the business world. He never left the smart ass personality, that is just who she was, but the cold demeanor and walls were slowly coming down around her. They went to dinner occasionally; had Chinese take-out in his office while working late and continuously teasing the other. And she never thought she would have such chemistry with someone, especially her boss. But it was there, and defiantly able to ignite after she found herself pressed against the office door one night before she left when she found her lips locked with his lips and his hands tight on her waist. Their bodies responded to each other without a doubt. But neither of them pushed for things to go too far. Heavy make out sessions, for Ari, were good enough for now. She did occasionally catch Seto slipping his hand in for a feel. It was after those two weeks when her face was plastered on the front of the tabloids with the label saying, 'Domino's Most Eligible Bachelor Taken'. Ari never knew that women would be in such an uproar. She knew how sigh after Seto was, especially by the gold diggers, but the degree that women went to let Arianna know they didn't approve was not limited to hate mail and hang up calls at work. She once came home to a dead mouse and false black rose on her doorstep with a creepy and threatening note describing how her death would be like the mouse: painful. That incident was two months into their dating; and while Ari brushed it off as a fanatic, Seto didn't hesitate to bring her into his high security estate for some time to protect her. They argued about it rather loudly in his office. She was determined not to run like a coward while he was asserting a dominant and logical male with the lecture of not risking her life no matter how unlikely any person would act. They were shouted at each other and it surprised Arianna that they couldn't be heard in America. The fight ended about an hour later with Seto winning and the promirse of her own 'woman cave' to design and fill with her things as she pleased. Seto was all willing to give her the extra room as long as she leaved the more dangerous neighborhood.

The fourth month brought of lot of change. It was a Monday afternoon, and when Arianna returned from the copy machine she found some flaccid looking brunette sitting in her chair. Ari frowned, coming and letting the tack of memos fall with a heavy thump. The girl jumped, looking upwards to see a clearly not amused Ari glaring down at her. She seemed to smile nervously up at the older woman. Arianna placed her hands on her hips, looking as intimidating as her petite frame and soft face could ever look. "What are you doing?" She asked in a slight growl. The girl only shifted in the seat a moment, looking at her and then down.

"I am Mr. Kiaba's new secretary mame. Do you have an appointment?" She asked, looking up with dark green eyes. Ari watched the woman, her fist slowly curling into tight balls as she took a couple deep breaths. She was angry to a new degree, and was trying not to take it out on the girl. Even if she was taking her job, she was still innocent. It was Seto that appointed her, so that is who she had a bone to pick with.

"Oh yes. I have an appointment." Ari growled softly, opening the massive doors and marching into the office. Set was sitting at his desk, looking over some paper work as she crossed the room and stood in front of him. With her hands on her hips, she didn't even give Seto half a second to speak before she tore into him like a woman scorned.

"Who is that sitting at my desk Seto?" she questioned. "Is there something we need to talk about? I been your receptionist for a long time and now that I am giving you a little attention you are throwing me aside like some bimbo! That is a new low Seto, even for you." Ari barked at him. Seto was looking at her, blinking a couple times. That look on his face was almost like h was trying to wrap his head around her snapping at him. She never was like this, angry and speaking sharply at him. It wasn't something he was used to hearing come from her normal soft spoken mouth.

"Ari." He interjected. She didn't stop talking; now lecturing him about he could never call her that again. She was mad, hurt and felt stupid that she never saw her replacement coming since she started dating him. He had stood, moving around the desk to come to her. She was batting his hands away, not in the mood to see him at all as she was glaring holes into his head. Seto finally got his target, grasping onto Ari's shoulders tightly as she was pushing against his muscular chest. "Damn it Ari I am promoting you." He said, giving her a little shake of the shoulders. Her fist connected with his chest again. It took her a few more minutes of ranting at him for the words to officially stick in. Promotion, she was getting a promotion? Ari looked at him with her eyes slightly widening, tilting her head as he would smirking devilishly down at her. His blue eyes bore into hers, and he continued to wrap his large hands around her shoulders. She looked down a moment, blinking a couple times before tilting her head back up to look at him.

"A promotion?" She asked softly, her grip against his shirt Seto would slowly nod, moving his hands to cup the small of her back. She was small enough where both of his hands would cover her back. That infamous smirk still played on his lips as he slowly watched his girlfriends shocked relations. Ari had worked there for years and never had the inclination that she was going to get a promotion. That just didn't seem like him to go that. Slowly she raised her eyebrow, looking at him with a quizzical look. "Is this because we are dating?" She asked, wrapping her arms firmly around his waist. Seto would laugh and shake his head.

"You are a valued member of this company Arianna. You're intelligent, have incredible organizational skills and you can hold your own in a business filled with men." Seto said to her. Ari didn't fully believe him, and slowly raised her eyebrow and gave him a look. Seto chuckled, leaned down and pulled her into a kiss. Ari, still mad at him, melted a little bit against his lips. Her fingertips curled tighter into his shirt as their lips twisted together in a searing kiss. Damn him and his kisses. They could melt her in any situation. Arianna frowned a bit as he broke the kiss and muttered, 'Alright, it helps a little that you are my girlfriend." Ari laughed. She knew it. But she wasn't going to let him go that easy, but that was for another day. Seto's arms would let her go when she was trying to get away from him. He pressed his forehead against hers, and Ari looked up into those handsome eyes of his. "How is the panning coming for the tournament?" He whispered to her.

"They are coming along good, now if you would let me go I could continue my work." She whispered to him. Seto shook his head, spinning her around and then backed her against the desk. Her eyes would widen a bit as Seto placed his hands on her waist and lifted her upwards to sit her on the desk. "Seto." She whispered, inhaling sharply as he came and stood up against her. A shiver slipped straight down her spine and settled along her thighs as she gulped a moment. Dear god what was he doing? Ari bit her lower lip, moaning softly as his lips dipped down and traced along her neck. It sent chills through her, and Ari's fingers curled against the edge of the desk. Her whole body shook a little bit, as she moaned a bit and then bit her lower lip. Seto's lips slipped down along her neck and collar bone as Ari would whimper a little. His lips were so soft, and it made her shiver with the pleasure that was creating goose bumps along her skin. Her head titled back, as she exposed more of her throat for him to ravish. What interrupted them was the phone call. He growled a little, lifting his head and then he smirked about the state he had left her in. Arianna was breathing heavily, biting her lower lip and begging silently for more. As much as she didn't want things to move incredibly fast, but damn she wanted him to touch and kiss her some more. It took her a moment to collect herself, as she reached back and snatched the phone from its cradle. "Seto Kiaba's office." She said, looking at him with a grin. She was already planning her methods of payback as the voice on the other end of the line continued to babble. Ari smiled, and then handed the phone towards her boyfriend. "This is for you baby." She purred to him. Seto watched her a moment, and then took the phone and spoke rather harshly into it. Arianna slipped by him, adjusting her clothing to not reveal the little activities they were doing. She gathering a few folders together and then heading towards where she knew her new office was. Payback was going to be a bitch. She was going to make sure of that.


	8. Chapter 8

The telephoto lens showed the picture perfectly to the camera's holder. Seto Kiaba, dressed in his usual attire complete with white coat, was arm in arm with the dark haired beauty. They were leaving the Kiaba Corp building together, his arm protective around her slender waist as the breeze blew hair into her face. She would push it back, smiling as the two would get into the back of a black car that was to take them supposedly to their home. The clicking continued as the care with Domino's most famous couple drove off. The man holding the camera held a dark smirk on his features. They had found their woman, their princess, still hidden in the company and affection of that damn priest. The man turned his head, looking into his rear view mirror to the figure sitting in the back seat. Shadows were cast over his face, making the passenger more ominous as the moments pass on. "My lord, we have found her." He said. The figure in the back of the seat nodded lightly. "What do we do now?" He asked.

The man's master leaned forward slightly to watch the car drive away with his princess. He then leaned back against the seat and smirked a little. This man was dressed to the nines. He wore crisp khaki pants, with a white long sleeve shirt that was nearly buttoned up the front. He had dark brown shoes on, and dark solid gold necklace that matched his Rolex. In his palm, he rocked back and forth a golden scepter with an eye pattern on the head of it. His bright white blond hair was sticking up, a rather messy but perfect style. But his eyes held such wickedness to them that the devil probably looked like a saint. He was a deadly man, with such a streak of evil that turned the red of his blood to pitch black. In his mind, he was devising the perfect plan to take her away. The priest did not deserve her. Yet, she was still there with him in this life as well as in their lives before. He couldn't let that continue.

He was going to take the princess back if it was the last thing he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Arianna was sitting down in the limo with a bouncing Mokuba at her side. They were heading towards the arcade, leaving Seto behind at the office to go through the boring meetings that she no longer had to sit through. Thank god for that. She hated those damn meetings in the first place. Instead she had already delivered the invitations to the contestants of the tournament to the post office and was now on her way to deliver Yugi Moto's personally. Mokuba was unlike his brother in the fact that he never really held grudges against anyone. He had such a forgiving heart. He had told her about the time that Pegasus kidnapped him to get to Seto, and even now he felt no hatred towards the man. It was amazing to Arianna that they were brothers. However, she did see the stubbornness and passion for what they do with both brothers. Arianna turned her head, smiling at the boy as he was looking out of the window bouncing lightly in his seat. He seemed so excited to introduce her to his friends, even if they were a bit older than him. She leaned back and crossed her legs. Her attired was a lot more casual today. She was in dark washed jeans with knee high tan boots and a red crochet like top with a tan under shirt. Her hair was French braided back with a few pieces of hair that fell in curls over her cheeks. Seto had done that. He told her before he left that as much as he loved her beautiful face, the renegade curls made her irresistible. They had kissed, and it might have moved a bit further if Mokuba wasn't in the same room. She reached up, twirling one of the curls in her fingers and smiled fondly at the memory. "We are almost there!" He exclaimed. The boy loved the arcade for the obvious reasons.

Ari chuckled and looked out the window. The limo pulled up to the front of the arcade, and the drive stepped out to open the door for him. Mokuba was the first to scramble out, followed swiftly by Arianna and her bag. The youngest Kiaba was more than eager to scramble towards the arcade entrance. "Slow down Mokie." She said. Her laughter mingled with the sounds of the bells, whistles and other noises that echoed against the walls and between her ears. She almost couldn't hear her own thoughts rattling around in her brain. Her feet carried her after Mokuba easily as he came to the coin machine. Seto had given her some money to make sure that he had enough to play while she handled business. "Here." She said, handing him some money. He was all too excited to get his coins and to start playing. "Come find me when you are done." She said, smiling at him.

"You know I will Ari." He said, before bolting off. He had mentioned something about meeting some friends here. The name Meg made the woman smile, knowing all too well about the little crush going on between them. She slowed down her pace, looking around for her intended target. The arcade was packed not only with small children, but teenager and young adults that called this place their normal hang out after school. She moved through the crowds with ease, spinning around people that came to bump into her. One somehow managed to succeed in hitting into her. Ari felt her bag fall, hitting the floor with a thump as some of her pens and make up roll around against the tile.

"I am so sorry mame." A voice said. Ari looked up, her eyes meeting the man who bumped her and his iris purple eyes. They were handsome in an unusual way. He had platinum blond like hair, and wore a dark golden necklace with earrings that matched. He wore khakis, with a sleeveless button up shirt that showed the narrow muscles in his arms. He was either a hippy or not from this area. However he was, he did send a slight shiver down her spine. There was something off about him. "I didn't mean to bump into you." He said. Arianna snapped out of her paranoia and offered the man a smile. Both of them were on their knees, picking up things from floor that fell from her bag. She took his eye liner from him, thanking him with a smile.

"It is alright. No harm, not foul." She said, accepting his hand as he offered it to her. The mystery man helped pull her to her feet. The arcade scene around them never skipped a beat. The children were still running and screaming while games were going off in loud displays. The two stood there, looking at each other as the man offered him a knowing smile. Ari wondered, what exactly was it that he knew? She smiled, pulling her bag over her shoulder as she said, "Thank you for helping."

He shook his head, smiling a little at her. "Never a problem." He reached out again and took her hand. He swiftly kissed the back of her hand and said, "I hope we meet again princess." He said. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. He was gone before she could say anything. That had to be the creepiest thing she had happen to her since the dead rat on her doorstep. Arianna ran a hand over her arm, shaking away the goose bumps. If she could never run into him again, she would take that in a heartbeat. Ari couldn't put a finger on it, but she didn't like him one bit and felt that, deep in her gut, this wasn't the last she was going to see of him. And that subconsciously frightened her. Arianna looked over her shoulder one last time before pushing her way back through the crowd towards Yugi and his friends. It took a moment to spot them, but since she had seen all their photographs before recognizing them wasn't a hard thing. Kiaba Corp had files on all of them. She thought, at first, that was a bit creepy but who was she to judge.

The effeminate blond, Joey Weeler, was sitting at the table shoveling his face with pizza with enough cheese and pepperoni to cause a heart attack if not heart conditions. Beside him was the other blond, a tall woman who Arianna knew not only had a thing for harpy cards but Wheeler as well. That little tid bit came from Mokuba. "You think you are eating enough there Joey." She said, tilting her head and looking at him. Joey looked at her, blinking a couple times.

"What?" He asked with a full mouth. Laughter littered from the rest of the group at his comment. At the table were the rest of the group snacking on fries and drinking their drinks. There were two more brunettes who she knew as Tristan and Tea along with the tri haired colored Yugi Moto. Arianna walked forward, never wavering on the smile as she came up to the table. They never seemed to notice her.

"Excuse me, Mr Moto?" she said. That got their attention. Their heads turned to look at her. There was a moment where she thought back to the nightmare's she had in high school about making a speech in her underwear. That feeling there was almost what she was feeling now standing in front of them. The youngest nodded to her. She reached into her back, pulling out the invitation and handing it to him with a smile. "Seto Kiaba would like to invite you, Mr. Joey Wheeler and a Miss Mai Valentine to participate in his upcoming tournament for title of King of the Cards." She said. Yugi took the card from her, and she quickly handed the others their two invitations.

"Kiaba is holding another stinking tournament." Joey said with his accent thick with every word he spoke. Ari was slightly surprised that he even managed to stop eating enough to say a damn thing. She simply nodded. "And he had you run down here on your damn time to give these to us, that bastard!" He exclaimed. Arianna narrowed her eyes lightly at him. Seto had warned her how he can be sometimes but it still didn't stop her from getting rather mad at him for speaking about her boyfriend that way. Contrary to what many people believed about Seto he was a good man at heart. So those he spoke rather angrily about him didn't realize that it did piss her off.

"Joey!" Tea exclaimed softly. She turned to look over at Arianna and then said, 'I am so sorry, I don't believe her really understand who you are." She scooted over in the booth, making room for her to sit down. Ari was more than happy to. She sat beside the other woman, giving her a smile as she settled her back right down beside her feet.

"It is alright, Seto and I try really hard to hide from the cameras. Apparently we succeed." She said with a smile. All the men of the table looked at her as if she had ten heads sitting there with them. The girls would only smile with understanding.

"Alright, exactly who are you?" Tristan asked her. Arianna smiled.

"I am Arianna Black.…Seto is my boyfriend." She said to him. That seemed to be the unmentionable bomb in the room. Joey's jaw dropped, and all three boys looked completely shocked. It was rather entertaining to watch. Ari sat there, chuckling to herself as Mai smacked Joey rather hard in the back of his head.

"Close your mouth, damn it. No one wants to see your half chewed food." She scolded. The blond boy stumbled a moment before closing his mouth and swallowing his food. He started coughing and scrambled for something to drink to help wash down his food. Apparently, he forgot to finish chewing his food before swallowing the rest of it. Ari chuckled and shook her head a moment. Seto mentioned that he was the dumbest out of all of them. She had defended the man a moment, saying that he couldn't be all that blunt. Her boyfriend was right. This boy seemed as clueless as a bag of bricks.

It took a few moments of silence for anyone to say anything again. She guessed it was becomes the boys were still absorbing all of the information. The girls, they just waited for what was going to be said next. "You date Seto Kiaba?" Yugi asked slowly. She nodded to him.

"Yes, I was his secretary for a long time. Guess the work place really does bring out the romance in people." She admitted with a blushing laugh. Her laugh was joined by the others as the guys seemed to double over. Arianna raised her eyebrow at them slightly. She understood why Mai and Tea were laughing, because falling in love with a man you work with, or for, was almost the pages of the trashy women's romance novels they read. But there really was no excuse for the two boys. Yugi wasn't exactly laughing but smiling. "What?" She asked, looking at them.

"I didn't know Kiaba was into that kind of kinky stuff." Tristan laughed. It was his turn to get smacked by Tea this time. In truth, the two of them hadn't done anything but heavy petting. They were never truly alone enough to have those more intimate moments together, mainly because they were at work and had agreed that they would never risk Mokuba walking in on them. Seto didn't need them scaring him way before his time. Arianna groaned inwardly. She wasn't even sure that she wanted to answer that comment he made.

Yugi was the first to apologize. "I am sorry for them Arianna. Tell Kiaba that I am going to participate, as I am sure everyone is here." He said. There were nods of agreement. In a way, there was a sense of relief that washed over her. She knew that they were going to participate, but the fact that they verbally said it made it definitive. Seto liked the definitive.

"Thank you so much Yugi." She said. She was about to mention that she looked forward to seeing him duel when her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. Ari held up a finger, reaching in to flip it open. The message scrolling across the screen made her smile. 'I hope you didn't get lost, I would hate to come barging in looking for you.' Seto was so protective over her. She smiled and quickly texted back that she was fine and they were going to be coming home soon. Looking up at the others, she then chuckled and said, 'Seto is checking in on me." She stood, gathering her bag from her feet and then looked at the others. "I look forward to seeing you guys at opening day."

They all charmed in their goodbyes as she walked away to go and find Mokuba. Joey shouted, "Good luck with the dragon man! Ow!" He must have gotten slapped again. Ari chuckled and once more began to weave her way through the crowds. However, there was a creepy feeling that washed over her. Ari turned her head and looked around. All she could see was the blur of faces that she never recognized. She could have sworn that someone was watching her again. It was a rough feeling that caused Arianna to wrap her arms tighter around herself. She needed to find Mokuba and get out of there. The dark headed woman pushed through the crowds more, determined to find the youngest Kiaba.


	10. Chapter 10

About a year after she started working for Kiaba Corp, her grandmother fell down the steps of her apartment complex. They were very lucky that Ari went over to check on her and found her only a few hours after she fell. Arianna spent every night for three weeks at the hospital with the elderly woman. She showered there, went to work and then came right back. As her grandmother slept and recovered from her surgery that repaired her broken hip and shattered right clavicle, Ari either was on her laptop working or sleeping with her head resting on the bed and butt in the chair. The entire hospital stay, Seto had no idea what was going on. She hid her lack of sleep well and was on top of her job as she was every normal day. And as time slipped on, she supported the doctor's advice on sending her grandmother to a nursing facility to have in house rehab. There was no way that Ari could work for her boss and care for her grandmother at the same time. Joy was not happy at all with the decision. However, she reluctantly gave up on arguing and went.

Koi Gardens was a combination of a rehabilitation and long term nursing facility. It laid in the heart of the Domino Suburbia. Lush green gardens were fenced in between the two long term halls. It had a cobblestone patio, with a stone pond filled with the facilities namesake fish tangled inside with the lily pads. The residents could enjoy feeding them, basking in the sun or perching under the gazebo for activities during the summer. With the days easing into spring, those activities would begin again. Joy Burns loved to play balloon volleyball and scattegories with the residents who were more mentally with it. That is, on her good days.

The rooms were spacious, as they should be with two occupants to a room. The walls had cream paint, and each room had a different shade on the trim to match whichever floral border was up. Her grandmother got one of the iris rooms. The trim was a sweet shade of purple, and swirls of the flower border were up at the walls. The bed was a full twin size with standard white sheets. Ari found this overly mundane and had brought her grandmother her quilt and some pictures to the blank walls. There was a television on each wall and a curtain to separate them. It was quaint. There was a homey component to it by the time she was done. Not to mention the staff was very pleasant in both the nursing and rehab departments.

It was about a month into her stay did the staff realize there was something not quiet right. Ari only visited on Sunday's, which meant that she never really caught on. Joy Burns was forgetting a lot. Who she was; where she was; and even what year it was. Ari always had induced that it was an elderly moment. She didn't know the severity of it until one afternoon she came in and found her grandmother in a confused rage and fighting with staff. It was then that the doctor diagnosed her with Alzheimer's disease. As the doctor explained it to her, a little more of her heart broke with each word. It was such a horrid disease that slowly eats away at the brain until death. First it is memory, short then long term. And in the end it turns out that the nerves in the brain get so degraded that the brain forgets to send signals to the heart to keep pumping. That diagnosis was made four years ago. Now the elder was setting into the loss of long term. It never seemed to move very fast. On that aspect, they were lucky.

As routine, Ari was driving towards Koi Gardens on the brisk Sunday afternoon for her weekly visit. The sleek ruby red two seat convertible eased down the roads, passing the suburbs with ease. There were some perks about being the CEO of Kiaba Corps' girlfriend. Not that she was a materialistic woman. She wasn't. Ari loved Seto for all his personality quirks. However, the car was a Christmas presence that she would not complain about. She was wearing not only a bright smile, but khaki shorts and a stylish purple tank top. Her hair was back in a tight French braid. Sunglasses protected her eyes from the sun and loose strands that wiped around from the wind. Ari pressed her foot down, accelerating forward through a green light. "How much further?" He asked. He sounded exacerbated almost; like a child on a long trip. It was funny. Yes, today she was not visiting alone. Seto was sitting in the passenger seat, head faced forward with his arms crossed over his broad chest. It took a little bribing, and groping on her part to convince him to come with her. He still wasn't happy with it. Just with the tournament around the corner he had a preference to work. Ari was certain that Seto did not mind her convincing so much.

"About five minutes." She said. Chuckling, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. She couldn't see his eyes through his own shades, but the usual scowl pulled down on the corners of his mouth. He was so serious! That is how the world always saw him. Seto Kiaba; CEO and one of the business worlds calmest and level headed moguls. She didn't bother to add cold hearted. That was a lie the tabloids labeled him as. The world didn't see the side of him that she saw. Seto is a loving brother, devoted boyfriend. She even is able to get him to smile occasionally. Then there was the lust side of him. That particular side of him loved pinning her between him and an inanimate object so he could devour her lips with his own. Her thighs shook a little, feeling a heat pool between her thighs at the thought. "Patience is a virtue." She chimed.

Seto chuckled. Well, it was actually a mix of a scoff and a laugh. It was rare he ever fully whole heartily laughed. 'So is purity." There was a pause as Seto reached over and placed a palm against her thigh. "But you and I both know you are a very naughty girl." Ari jumped a little, her cheeks bright red. His thumb traced back and forth against her bare flesh. It was an electric sensation that his fingers caused. Goosebumps roused from her skin, betraying that his touch was having an effect on her. She attempted so hard to keep a straight face. It wasn't working. Her lips parted in a heavy sigh as he continued the simple but mind numbing movements.

Damn! It was so hard to think about anything else. His hands were warm. His fingers were tender to the touch. They trailed a little further upward until they traced the inseam of her shorts. Ari shivered and accidently let out a moan. Damn, that was the wrong thing to do. Seto's smirk only broadened. Damn it. She knew that smirk. She knew it all too well. His fingers pressed a bit harder against her shorts. She guessed that he had a marvelous sense of direction because that particular spot he pressed against was one of her more sensitive areas between her thighs.

She moaned a little louder, thankful the wind covered the noise. That would be the worst thing for strangers in traffic to hear and notice. "Naughty." He whispered in her ear. What the hell? When did he lean over right by her ear? His voice, as deep and smooth as it was, sent a shiver down her spine. Oh Jesus…not now…this is not the time to even think about getting aroused. It was to late. She could feel the heat and moisture settled in her black undies. The familiar need filled inside her. She needed him. A woman could only go so long on only foreplay. But neither of them really had the time to spend with extracurricular activities. Not with their work schedule.

That familiar sign with the two orange Koi fish dancing around one another had never been a more welcomed sight. 'Oh look we are here!" she chirped. All signs of arousal were gone from her features, even though she still felt it. And oh, she felt it. It was a continuing burning need that close to consuming her. It was amazing that she was able to contain herself at the moment. Seto, since they started dating, woke a new fire inside of her. His touch. His kiss. It was taking a lot of her control not to jump him in that convertible right there in the nursing home parking lot. That would be one hell of a story to tell authorities. Arianna perched her sunglasses on top of her head and turned the car off. The sun danced down, kissing her cheeks and warming them to the touch. She stepped out, grabbing her purse from behind her seat while Seto took a hold of the navy blue canvas bag filled with goodies for Grandma Burns. It wasn't much, just some snacks, a few shirts and elastic bracelets. Ari looked over at him and smiled.

How did she get so lucky?

Seto had to be one of the most handsome men; in casual clothing as much as his tuxedo. He wore dark jeans, with a white button up long sleeve that were rolled up to his elbow with the first two buttons undone. His brunette hair shagged down into his bright blue eyes. So handsome. So very handsome. She offered him a bright smile and walked around the car to him. One arm wrapped around his waist as she came face to face with him. He peered down at her, his lips a tad curled upwards in a half smile. His eyes bore into her honey brown ones, and then danced over her features. His arm came around her body as he pulled her close to him. She laughed, shaking her head once. That look in his eyes, it was like he was staring at his precious blue eyes card. Now she felt very special.

There was a sparkle in his blue eyes that seemed to subtly light up her face. "What?" she questioned.

He simply shrugged. "Nothing." He stated. "You are just so beautiful." Another blush flourished against the apples of her cheeks. That was the sweet Seto she was coming to know and love. It wasn't to often that he came out in public. But she lived it when he did. She smiled and welcomed the kiss to her forehead.

"Aren't you so sweet." She teased. He chuckled once and shook his head. They unraveled their arms from around one another. She took his hand and began walking to the automatic front doors with him in tow. This was probably the best time to warn him. "Okay Seto, there are a few things you need to know." She started. Each of their steps were in stride with one another. "First of all, these residents have a variety of conditions. Some are lucid and some aren't. Just be prepared. Second, these people are huggers. Especially the old women when they see you coming." She said.

"Me?" he questioned.

"Yes. There isn't much eye candy around here. And lets fact it baby, you are like cake to a fat kid." She explained. That got a good laugh out of him. It was amazing that he finally managed to get her flourished comparisons and find them funny. It took her weeks to get him understand it. He shook his head and then peered down at her. They shared a quick kiss before coming right up to the doors. "Oh, you might want to prepare yourself for Grandma. She is a…well….she is Grandma Burns." There really was no way to describe her grandmother's quirks.

"Dare I ask what that means?" he asked. The only thing she could offer him was a smile. The automatic doors opened to welcome them into the facility. Walking into the reception area, Ari recognized the girl behind the desk. She was a high school student, working part time to save for college. She wanted to get a degree in Biology. Arianna stopped and talked to her a few times. She was a sweet girl.

"Good afternoon Yumi." Ari greeted. The dark straight haired girl smiled brightly.

"Good after noon Miss Bur…" she trailed off. She must have caught sight of Seto. A handsome famous man walking into the Kai Gardens must not be a normal thing. The girl was speechless. Arianna chuckled as she lead him around the corner to the first wing. Let the stare fest begin. And that it did. People were staring left and right at the couple. Most of them were women of all the staffing departments. A few recognized Ari and greeted her. Other were a bit pre-occupied with the eye candy on her arm. How could she blame them? She had a hunk of a man.

"It smells like piss in here." He groaned unpleasantly in her ear.

"These people have no control over their bladder. They pee all over themselves." She whispered back to him. 'What do you expect?" He just shrugged and continued to walk beside her.

"Flowers and Clorox?" he suggested. Ari bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. She figured that she owed him big for this.

They continued down their path until they come to the next to the last room on the back hall of the first wing. The door was open, revealing a light skinned, long midnight black haired woman dressed in a pink dress with green and yellow flowers on it. She was alone in the room, which meant her roommate was more than likely out at activities. Joy Burns was a tiny frail woman. She was small in general, but lately she was a bit more gaunt than usual. She wasn't in the best of moods. Not eating as much as she usually did, and continuously sitting in the rocking chair and watching the birds out of the window.

"Hi Ari!" the young woman turned from her spot in the doorway to see a busty older woman in light green scrubs coming towards her. Mary-Lynn had been Grandma's nurse aide since the elder was admitted there. She was a very good with her grandmother, and Ari trusted the woman with her life to care for Grandma Burns. "I guess it is Sunday already." The woman paused and looked at Seto. "Who is this?" Arianna chuckled. This woman was so happy all of the time. She always had a smile. And frankly, that smile was infectious.

"Mary-Lynn, this is my boyfriend Seto. Seto, this is Grandma's nurse aide." The woman was all laughs as she reached out and shook his hand vigorously. He didn't have much of a reaction to her. He just nodded respectfully. However, Ari could see him flex his hand as it retracted to his side. She must have had one hell of a grip. "So how is she doing?" Ari asked.

"She hasn't been too bad today. Are all her breakfast and lunch. Around 12:30 she went to brain teasers in Oortori hall." She said. Both women looked into the room. "She knew it was Sunday." Mary-Lynn quietly added. "Because she said her grandbaby was coming today. Even during lunch time we could not get her to put her brush down to eat." Arianna started to laugh. Every visit, Ari would brush the woman's hair while Joy sang to her. Lately, Ari had to sing because Joy was forgetting the words. It was the same song that was sun in her youth. It was the perfect end to their visits together. "She will be happy to see you both."

Arianna chuckled and walked into the room. Two steps in and she announced her presence in the room. "Hey Grandma!" she chimed with a pleasant smile. The woman didn't turn her head. Instead she chuckled.

"Ari baby." Her drawl was sweet and slow. Her voice stead and showed signed of her age. "There are birds out here." Ari walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked out the window at the bird feeders she set up the previous summer. A red elegant bird perched on one of the feeders and pecked at the seeds within the clear cylinder. "Spring is so pretty."

"Yes mame it is." She said in return. Joy turned her slightly clouded gaze to the younger Burns woman. Arianna smiled and took the hand she outstretched to her.

"I swear you aged overnight. What happened to that little girl I use to know? You have gotten so big and pretty." She exclaimed. A sense of relief washed over her. She remembered her. Thank god! Every week she came to visit, a deep fear pitted in her stomach. She feared that her own grandmother would forget her. She was blessed that part of her memory had left. Not yet. Ari smiled as her grandmother cupped both her cheeks and kissed various points on her cheeks, nose and forehead. One walking by would think it's been weeks since they saw each other. And in Joy Burn's mind it had been. The woman's mind, because of the disease, had lost all tracks of time and short-term memory. Even though Ari had been there only a week prior, Joy did not remember.

"Arianna, where should I put this?" she turned, looking at her boyfriend.

"On the bed please." He nodded and obeyed. Joy always was excited when gifts were brought for her, especially when it was food. The elder woman had one hell of a sweet tooth. Instead o looking at the bag, her eyes were trained onto Seto. He looked back and slowly raised his eyebrow. It was an awkward silence as Jay seemed to be glaring at Seto and subtly studying him at the same time. The word awkward would almost be describing the situation. She was certain there was another word. She just couldn't think it. Ari was just sitting there in a confused state at her grandmother's actions. She had brought Claire and Mokuba with her before and Joy never acted with malicious suspicion. Seto, however weird this all was, remained his calm CEO self. "Good after noon Miss Burns, my name is Seto. I have the pleasure of dating your granddaughter."

That was smooth.

"For now you are." She spat.

"Grandma!" Arianna exclaimed. Joy held a finger to her lips and indicated the girl to be quiet. She had learned as a child not to argue with Grandma Burns.

"Tell me sir, what kind of job do you hold?" She questioned. Ari inwardly grimaced. It was about to be the Spanish Inquisition here in the Koi Gardens. Burns vs. Kiaba.

"I am a CEO of a company, mame." He answered.

"Do you drink?"

"Only on special occasions." Was the reply.

"Do you smoke?"

"No."

The questions continued on for a good five to ten minutes. She asked about his habits, work, home and family. Seto's answers were truthful in every aspect. And with her grandmother's accusing tone, Seto replied with the calm at home tone that he used specially with her and Mokuba. It was incredible. She had been on the other end of that questioning before and would admit Grandma Burns scared the mess outta her. It made CEO's look like saints. But Seto was taking each question with graceful stride. It was impressive to say the least. He was keeping his cool, and even managed to hold back a grin when she asked him if he had a STD. That question itself made Ari blush like mad with embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she had just asked that. Thank god her grandmother's eyesight was bad enough not to see her blush.

"So you are tell me, young man, that you are able to take care of my granddaughter in any way and through any situation that life may bring between you both? She asked her final question.

Seto looked over at Ari. Their eyes met. A warmth spread through her. That look in his eyes was one she never seen him give her before. He looked at her with oozing affection, devotion and warmth. That look took her breath away. She smiled and reached out to him. He took her hand and came over to stand beside her. "I can promise you, mame, as long as I am with her I will give her the world." Arianna smiled and tilted her head up to welcome the sweet momentary kiss he pressed against her lips.

There was a long moment of pause. One second. Two. Three. It was slightly nerve racking. Joy Burns just sat there watching him. There was another moment of fright. Please don't let this be a blank out. Please don't let her be having a memory relapse. Then she spoke and put Arianna completely at ease. "Then welcome to the family boy." She laughed Seto sparred a smile for her. She attempted to get up, but that wasn't going to happen. Arthritis in the knees does that to a person. "Excuse me! Old age." She attempted to laugh it off, but Arianna knew better. Joy was afraid of needing a wheelchair. They had this discussion the other Sunday, so PT was helping with her range of motion exercises three times a week.

"Don't worry mame." He said, sitting down beside Arianna on the end of the bed. "You stay comfortable."

Joy chuckled and reached over to pat his knee. A sign of endearment. That was good! Her grandmother's approval was one of the things that she wanted most. And it looked like she was going to get it. Arianna leaned over and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear. His response was a gentle squeeze of her hand. It was a silent 'you are welcome'. The rest of the visit went off without a hitch. Sometimes they sat in silence and watched the birds. Grandma Joy sat in her chair and Ari was content leaning into Seto's arms. Other times they talked, reminiscing on her life and Arianna's childhood. Some of those stories were ones she rather Seto not know about. He didn't say anything. He just smirked. Fuck. She was certain that she was going to get an earful at home.

Around five o'clock something rather odd happened. Grandma Joy had begun to space out, and Arianna knew that the night was going to get rough. Sun downing is what her aide explained was a sudden change in her behavior. They didn't know why it happened, but she did know that she didn't enjoy being around it. Seto was sitting on the bed still, watching as Arianna stood behind her grandmother's chair and brushed her hair. His cell phone ran, causing Ari to scowl lightly at him. They had agreed ne cell phones. He offered her a slightly apologetic look. "I am going to toss that out the window." She threatened with a tease.

Seto just smirked at her, answered the phone and stepped out into the hall. "Kiaba." He answered. That is all she heard. Ari turned back to focus what she was doing. The brush pulled effortlessly through her hair. _Three. Four._ She mentally counted the strokes of the brush while humming the lullaby. It was keeping both women rather calm.

"Ari, sweetie." She said. Ari paused and looked at the top of the elder woman's head. "You didn't tell me that you were a princess." Ari laughed and went back to brushing her hair.

"Who told you that Grandma?" she asked. The answer she got was one that would make her stomach drop and her skin pale.

"The bright blond haired man did." She said. Arianna quickly moved around the chair and knelt in front of her. She looked at her gulping once.

"What man?" she questioned.

Joy just looked out the window, a blank glaze over her eyes. NO! Not now! Don't let her space out now! It wasn't even fully dusk yet! She opened her mouth, "It was a man that said he was a guardian and you were his princess." The woman smiled at her. "He came to see me and asked about you." There was another pause as she turned her head back to the window. "To think, my grand baby is a princess."

Ari felt like she wanted to vomit. Her stomach twisted violently into a knot. That creepy guy from the arcade was following her. He came to her grandmother. What was the probability that he knew where she lived as well? Not that it wasn't overly obvious. Anyone with Google could look her up, see who she was dating and then look up their house. It was easy. And Ari figured that a few fan-girls had already done that. But at least they were not as bad as this guy. This guy was hitting a new degree of creepy stalker, and he kept calling her princess. What was up with that? She would never want Seto calling her that in any setting. That feeling bubbled in her stomach. It was the feeling of dread.

Lifting her weight up off her knees, she looked at her grandmother. 'What was his name? Grandma, what was his name?" She was almost desperate for an answer.

Joy turned and looked at her. Confusion etched over all her features. 'who honey?" DAMN IT! Damn it all! Not now! Arianna sat back on the floor in frustration. Out of all times for her grandmother to forget something it had to be now; and to forget this of all things. She placed her two pointer fingers on her temple. The sick feeling continued bubbling inside her.

"Ari, you okay?" she turned and looked up at Seto. He was standing in the doorway. His eyebrow raised slightly. Ari just nodded and exhaled. There was no true way to tell him of her suspicion. Until she had more evidence she would bring it up.

"I am fine." She said.

"Lie hell," There was a pause as he came further into the room. Concern glinted faintly in his eyes. "Baby, you look like you are about to cry." Seto said. Ari blinked. She never noticed the tears welling on the outer corner of her eyes. After blinking rapidly, she felt the tear drop down her face. She was crying in frustration. She was irritated to top it off. How was she supposed to figure out who this bastard was when her only witness forgot just about every damn thing that happened to her? She didn't even notice that this was the first time he called her baby.

"I am fine." She repeated.

He shook his head and walked over to pick her purse from the bed. "Ms. Joy, Arianna isn't feeling well. I am going to take her home and make sure she is well taken care of." He reached his hand down, taking Ari's hand and helped her to her feet. She swayed once and then quickly regained her balance. Joy looked at them both, some concern in her dulling eyes.

"Oh! Oh my baby! You go home and get some rest Sienna." She said. Ari felt a clench in her chest. The prospect of tears glistening again in her eyes. Sienna was her mother. It happened every so often. Grandma Joy would mistake them both. And how could she blame her? She looked just like her mother. It didn't stop the hurt Ari was feeling. With ever slip of her memory was another day closer to Joy forgetting Ari completely.

"Yes mame, I will." Arianna managed to say. Joy smiled, kissed them both on the cheek and proceeded to watch the birds out the window again. Ari paused at the door and felt a wave of sadness fall over her. She wanted to break down and cry until all of the hurt and pain left her. What she wanted most of all was her grandmother back in fully glory. Her heart constricted in her chest and a pain filled her. Her breath caught in her lungs. It almost felt as if she couldn't breathe. Seto wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 'Seto," she muttered in a hoarse whisper.

He leaned in and kissed her temple. 'Come on Ari." She barely nodded and followed his lead out of the building. She normally never had this reaction. Ever! She had optimism about her grandmother's prognosis. That was until she not only couldn't reveal anything on her partial stalker, but also how she forgot her own granddaughter's name. All of that in one visit was enough to push her on the brink of tears. Memory loss was a part of the prognosis. Ari didn't expect it to hit so hard and in such a short amount of time. 'Do you want me to drive?" he asked.

She just nodded. She couldn't drive. Not in the stat that she was currently in. her lower lip felt lightly swollen from how hard she bit her lip to keep from crying. Her dark eyes had a glossed look from the pooling tears. She even found herself not being about to breathe…again. She inhaled shakily; sliding into the passenger seat after Seto opened the door for her. He shut it, quickly strode over to the driver's side and got in. He didn't start the car yet. He simply reached over and brushed a tear off of her cheek. She turned and looked at him. The vision of his handsome face was blurred by the tears. There was hurt reflecting directly at him. She was hurting on so many different levels.

"Come here." He said. Ari did not hesitate. She moved over and leaned across the middle consul right into his arms. Tears stinging her eyes and down her cheeks. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs. She wasn't ever a loud crier; especially in public. Ari just stained her boyfriend's shirt as he gently rubbed a hand over her back. It was odd, to a degree. He was a tentative boyfriend; always had been. But their relationship was more business, but there was flirting and romance in there as well. They cared for each other, but never in a public manner. Seto was very affectionate today. Almost out of character affectionate. To a degree it worried her. Normally when guys got to cuddly, it was a sign of either him cheating or an impending breakup. Seto was not the kind of guy to cheat. He certainly was not the type to think twice about her feelings in order to break up with her. It had to be something else. Maybe after all their months together he was finally starting to open up more to her.

"Everything is going to be alright Ari. She will be well taken care of. I swear." He promised. His whispers in her ear, no matter how innocent the words are, sent shivers of pleasure through her spinal cord. His voice was heavenly. She nodded against his shirt before picking her head up and sniffing. Gross. She hated it when her nose got clogged from crying. Ari wiped her nose and then swallowed.

"I know…I know." She muttered. Seto turned the car on after she got settled back into her seat. He watched her a moment as she put her seat belt on. She could feel his eyes tracing over her clothing and over her flash.

"Want to go for ice cream champ?" he mimicked in a rather parental voice. She actually laughed before reaching over an giving him a shove.

"Shut up." She mumbled. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand. He was just being mean. Ari knew how to get pay back. As the car pulled from the Koi Garden's lot, Arianna pouted her lower lip out. She was in a little bit of a better mood, even with what just happened pulled at her heart and threatened to tear it out her stomach. "You are so mean to me." She playfully accused.

Seto chuckled and still managed to keep composure in his ever cool demeanor. Damn, how did he do that? "Did I hurt your feelings?" He asked in return. She could hear the tease in his tone.

"And what if you did?" she questioned. She crossed her arms over her chest as Seto glanced over at her. His eyes lingered on the supple tops of her breast.

"Then I will kiss it better later." He said while tearing his attention on desperately back to the road. Arianna smiled. It was worth the pain and suffering. She continued to playfully pout.

"And that ice cream." She stated. Seto went through a few green lights before turning on his left blinker. He got into the appropriate lane.

"Whatever you want baby." He said. It warmed her heart to hear that. Whatever she wanted. That wasn't a long list. However, every one of those items included him. Arianna leaned her head back and smiled as the wind caught in her hair and against her skin. For a moment, she pondered. How could a girl like her get so lucky?


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**:

**Listen up yall, this is a lemon scene. That is right. Lemon. Dirty dirty dirty. If you are pure of heart and innocent of eyes, turn away now and wait for the next chapter. If you are as perverted and naughty like me, or if this is the only action you have gotten in ages, read on and enjoy Seto's and Ari's first time together.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ari turned over in her bed, her forehead creased as she held her pillow tight. The sheets were tangled tightly around her torso as she continued to twist and turned. Then she sat up, her eyes opening as her chest heaved heavily. It was a dream. Leaning back on her arms, she groaned and shook her head.

It had all been a dream….a nightmare.

The images seemed so real. She had seen Seto's face. He was smiling at her and laughing. Then there was blood pouring and seeping into the ground while laughter rung. She could still hear that laughter. Arianna reached up and cupped her palms over her ears. Closing her eyes, she groaned as she tried to shake the laughter away. The room was consumed with darkness except the glowing blue numbers from her alarm clock. It was 2:46 in the morning. Damn it, it was going to be another sleepless night. She reached over and turned the bedside lamp on. She reached over and turned the bedside lamp on. The room lit up, calming her from the thought that something was hiding in the darkness. It was a silly and childish ideal, she knew that. However, that nightmare was real enough to cause her to pause. Ari untwisted herself from the covers before standing up and throwing them back on her bed.

Seto had let her have her choice at the many rooms in the Kiaba Mansion. She chose one of the smaller well furnished rooms. The walls were painted a deep and beautiful midnight purple color with a coffee tan colored trim. The furniture was a deep mahogany which proved the perfect contrast with the room. Ari pushed her hair back as she stood. Her nightgown shifted a tad around her as she moved to snatch the silk robe that hung over the arm chair. It was something she got use to wearing around the house with Mokuba around. The long robe covered the black nightgown she wore. The particular little nightgown had little straps, a lace design along the upper and lower hem that fell to the top of her knees. As Arianna left her room, she was thinking about getting to the kitchen. Normally she got a mug of hot coco and went to bed easily after it was drunk. But her feet seemed to have their own plans. She walked down the halls turning corners until she was at Seto's office door.

There was a light glowing lightly beneath the door. He couldn't be awake at this hour. Then again he was a work o'holic. Arianna reached forward, turning the knob silently then opening the door. Seto was sitting in his office chair, staring at the screen. His office had walls lined with books and a large window at the far end that hid the outside world with the signature Kiaba blue curtains. Arianna walked in, the door closing with a soft click. "I told you Mokie, I will head to bed when I am done finalizing the battle rubric." He said.

She couldn't help but chuckle. She silently crossed the room and laid her hands on his shoulders. Seto seemed to relax a little bit under her touch. "I am not Mokuba, but I agree with him." She whispered in his ear. Seto chuckled and turned himself around in the chair around to face her. It seemed that she was the only one lately that could turn him away from his work. Ari suppressed a little moan as he reached over and placed his hands on her hips. The material bunched in his hands, bringing the hemline up. "You need your rest Seto." She purred. He nodded to her, and leaned in to kiss the valley between her breasts. Ari shivered, her teeth pulling in her bottom lip to nibble at it. He knew how to push her buttons. He smirked up at her and whispered,

"How in the world could I rest when I have a beautiful woman standing in front of me?" He then snatched the edge of her robe and pulled her forward. She was not one to argue with him. In the light of the computer, Arianna's cheeks were bright pink. Their bodies pressed together as Ari moved to straddle his lap. The swivel chair bobbed a little, but the desk and Seto's balanced kept it from going anywhere. His smile spread across his face as he looked up at her.

"Seto…" she whispered. Her voice couldn't help but shake. Seto's hands had pushed her hem up, revealing the creamy skin of her thighs. His fingers messaged, kneading at her flesh while Ari was all but reduced to whimpers. She reached up and laced her fingers into his hair. She pulled their faces close together.

"Yes?" he asked. Seto didn't even bother to hide the smirk on his face and in his voice. However, at this point in their relationship she was use to him. Ari reached down, locking their lips tightly together in a kiss. Seto's grip tightened onto her hip, while one arm went to loop around her back. Their bodies smashed together tightly. The shivers of his touch shooting straight to her core. She could feel the heat pooling there, begging for his touch to continue. Ari gasped as Seto moved the assault of his lips to her neck. She wanted to plead with him, beg if she had to, for him to take her for all he had. That wasn't going to happen. She was to stubborn to let it. It was going to be their first time together, so she wanted it to be fun. Yes, she did not count the foreplay they did on a regular basis around the work place and in the limo when Mokuba wasn't around. The two tried so hard to keep that away from the mansion and any innocent eyes. But she couldn't resist him, not in this position. She didn't want to.

"What are you working on?" she purred. Seto chuckled, shaking his head.

"Is that what you truly want to discuss at this moment?" he asked. Arianna laughed, leaning forward so not only she was looking over his shoulder but her chest was right in his face. He growled, his fingers tightening against her hips. The feeling wanted to make her gasp. She managed to hold it down.

"Yes it is Seto." She chuckled. Seto leaned forward placing his lips against the covered swell of her breast. The robe had been long since deposited, gracing the floor with its presence. Arianna felt the straps fall off her shoulder, exposing more curvature of her neck. Seto's teeth nipped at her supple flesh as Ari attempted to read his screen. She should have easily noticed the spreadsheet she made days earlier of all the contestants that V.I.P. She would have placed the dueling brackets together but Seto was determined to do that on his own. He was doing a damn good job until she interrupted. Seto seemed to have other ideas about answering her question. He spun them around in the swivel chair and promptly set Ari down on the top of the desk. She giggled, looking up at him. His eyes bore into hers with a bright azure gaze. His eyes were so hypnotizing.

"I am working on," he paused a moment. His palms rubbed against the tops of her legs. Ari shivered, pursing her lips lightly together as the pleasure continues to slip to her core. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out without his touch. He wasn't going to keep her waiting. Seto parted her legs and said, "the dueling brackets," Ari watched with a whimper as he planted a kiss inside her thought, "and timing of duels." Her small cry echoed as he kissed her core. Sure, her panties were blocking the way but that didn't keep the shearing pleasure from shocking through her. That must have been the reaction he wanted. Seto hooked his fingers into her panties and quickly took care of the barrier problem. Ari was all happy to completely raising her hips.

"Sounds fascinating." She purred to him. She was leaning back on her arms with her hair a flailed mess around her shoulders with her chest heaving with breath and parted legs. He watched her, seeming to absorb all that she was in front of him. The woman couldn't help but blush at his look. He was gazing upon her with affection and a hunger that took her breath away quiet literally.

"Absolutely." He agreed to her. Seto then dived down, attacking her neither region with his tongue. Ari choked on a cry, her eyes snapping shit as lust just pulsed through her. He never stopped. His tongue stroked and dripped into her heated core, lapping at the juices that soaked her. She moaned and squirmed against him almost violently. He held her down with a firm grasp. She wasn't going anywhere if it was up to him.

"Oh Absolutely!" she moaned. Seto chuckled, which only sent heavy vibrations against her core. Arianna reached down, holding Seto's head tightly against her. The CEO never let up. His teeth tugged against her clit to produce something between a chocked groaned and a begging whimpers from his girlfriend. She needed him. Inside her. Now. But she was too caught up in pleasure to voice that need. "Seto." She gasped.

That was the only coherent thing she could say. Seto continued to taste her arousal, dipping and darting his tongue in and out of her folds. Ari squirmed as the pleasure knotted tighter and tighter. It was a coil that felt like it was going to explode. He must have been enjoying himself. Seto was setting a leisurely pace with his ministrations. That damn near killed her. She wanted to climax. Mewling with the pleasure, she gasped and clawed at Seto's brown locks in an attempt to pull him closer to him. It was basically impossible to come closer together. His lips were locked tight where they were while his tongue continued to dart in and out of her.

The room started to spin as Ari closed her eyes. Her body fell back, arching as the pleasure shot through her. "OH GOD!" she cried out. Her felt her climax twisting tighter and tighter in her lower abdomen. Ari groaned, clinging to his hair. Her thighs started to shake. She was close. She could feel it.

So close. God yes. She could feel the damn about to break. Her back arched and her air left her lungs. "Seto…imm…im…" She wanted to tell him that she was about to explode. Her heels dug into his back and her hips arching against his face.

Then Seto stopped. He kissed both thighs before lifting his head to look at her. There were many emotions running through her. The most prominent came out in a whimper as she pouted at him. "Why?" she moaned. "I was so close!" Seto chuckled and trailed a single finger down her folds. Her hips buckled as she gasped.

"I cannot stand another moment not being inside you!" he said. Lust coated his voice as he spoke. There was almost agony in her moan as she watched him shimmy out of his pants. This wasn't the first time she had seen his throbbing shaft. On more than one occasion she had her lips wrapped around him. This, however, would be the first time that he would plunge it inside her just like she dreamed of. Ari's breath caught in her chest. The anticipation killed her, and she was almost helpless to watch. He was large and so hard that she could see the vien pulse lightly. God she needed him.

"Seto, please," she begged softly. That infamous smirk stretched across his face. He leaned up, teasing her entrance with his tip. It was pleasurable agony. Ari groaned loudly, raising her arms to grip at the edge of the desk. She hated the teasing. Her core was soaked and she wouldn't be able to bear not having him buried inside of her.

"Please what honey?" he asked. Arianna looked at him and narrowed her eyes. He was kidding wasn't he? Seto wasn't really going to make her beg for it. The looked in his eyes said otherwise. He was grinning down at her, waiting for those sweet words he wanted to hear. He didn't account on her being too damn stubborn to beg for him. Ari bit her lower lip and smirk. Reaching up, her fingers remained locked even tighter on the desk. Her hips rose slightly.

"Damn it! Seto Kiaba if you do not fuck me right now I won't give you a blow job for over a month." It was an adequate threat. Seto enjoyed the surprise oral sex enough to not want to lose it for a month. He growled at her. That must have pushed his trigger. His fingers gripped tightly into her thigh. He didn't even hesitate. He plunged deeply into her, causing Arianna to cry out with the satisfaction. Her eyes automatically shit and her teeth bit at her lower lip. She felt so full. Her legs pinned open by Seto's hips and her thighs were shaking. She remained pressed deeply into her, giving her some time to adjust to him. His face buried against her neck as he groaned.

"God Ari." He panted. "You are so tight." She flourished red at his comment. She could hear it in his voice. He loved this as much as she did. Her back arched, causing a moan from him.

"Thanks." She gasped. Seto chuckled and placed both hands on either side of her. He used them to balance himself over her as his hips started to rock. Ari had to hold back the volume of her moans. They couldn't be too loud. Mokuba was still down the hall sleeping. It was very hard to be quiet with the pleasure that burst through her in waves. 'You are so big." She moaned. Seto chuckled and offered her a smirk. Damn. She just made his ego grow a little bit more. Arianna gulped and waited his smart ass comment.

He didn't respond. He moaned. The slow speed did not last long. His hips slapped into hers, thrusting himself in and out of her core. Ari's eyes closed as she opened her mouth in a silent cry. He stretched her, sending wave after wave of pleasure pulsing through her. Their bodies arched together, writhing in a perfect rhythm as they continued to make love. That pleasure was coiling tighter and tighter inside her core. The spring was recoiling and ready to explode at any time. Her breath started coming in labored gasps. The craving for release was needed more now than ever. She brought her arms around, digging her nails into his shoulders for support. Her legs were locked tightly around him.

"Seto! God, yes more!" She groaned softly in his ear. As quiet as her voice was, the urgency never left it. Ari need him to know that she was close. She wanted more. Her body quaked beneath him as she moaned his name loudly. "More!" she exclaimed. Seto grunted her name. He doubled his efforts, slamming into her core over and over again. She couldn't take it. Her thighs were shaking as she rocked her hips up to greet his. She felt it coming. Her stomach was coiling tighter and tighter as she gasped. "I…I think…I'm… gonne,"

His thrust never missed a beat. "Come for me." He growled. That was it. His rough and demanding tone made her climax right there. Ari bit into her lower lip and tilted her head back as far as the desk would let her. Her whole body snapped, jerking against him as she moaned his name. She couldn't even form words. Her body just reacted and said it all. Seto wasn't far behind her. He grunted as his hips jerked forward.

"ARI!" he gasped. The duo rode out their climaxes together until they were a sweaty mess on his desk. Papers were scattered everywhere. His stapler and tape dispenser on the floor and the lamp was knocked over. The computer was even scooted back to the edge of the desk. Ari panted in an attempt to catch her breath. Seto leaned down and kissed her forehead. 'Wow." He whispered. "Is that what I have been missing?" She playfully laughed and patted his bum.

"Yes baby. Now, are you going to take me to bed for round two?" she purred playfully. Seto didn't waste time. He growled at her, a smirk on his face as he pulled from her. Ari instantly missed him. But seeing him scramble to pull his pants on and throw her robe to her was rather entertaining.

"Round two!" he exclaimed. He sounded like a child ready for a sports game. The eagerness in his voice and the hunger in his eyes made her smile.

Ari clung to him as he scooped her up in his arms and started towards his room. The clock on the way out the room read 4:00am. Her guess was they were going to be late for work. Good thing he was the boss.


End file.
